Hell Hath No Fury
by Susilo
Summary: [RaeBB] A new foe arrives in Jump City, but he works for someone more sinister from Raven's past, her father, and he targets the closest person to Raven. When the unthinkable happens, Raven has to conquer hell itself to get what was stolen back. COMPLETE
1. Threat or Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunately. Any views or opinions expressed in this fan-fiction are strictly those of the author, me. The latter statement is probably just a formality, unless I somehow work my love of all things Canadian **(GO CANADA)** into this fan-fiction.

Please Read and review. Constructive criticism wanted.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Threat or Promise.**

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos," Raven chanted her mantra as she floated above the couch in the Titan's Tower's common room, ignoring out almost everything around her. Over the years and through intense training, Raven obtained the ability to almost block out everything around her during her meditation. Thus, allowing her to endure Cyborg's and Beast Boy's antics while meditation. However, she soon realized she could not block everything out.

"Give it up, BB," Cyborg yelled even though Beast Boy was less than three feet from him. He was too engrossed in their game to notice or care about his voice. "You can't win. There is no way that I'm going to let you pull away with a victory over me. No way!"

"Whatever, Cyborg," Beast Boy yelled back, which for some reason caused Raven to chant Metrion twice. "Have you seen the score. Your car is so freaking slow that I've lapped you twice and have over a million more points than you. What could you possibly do to win now?"

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos," Raven continued chanting her mantra in spite of the disruptiveness of the two game obsessed Titans. Her inadvertent mistake now just another memory as her mind cleared itself entirely.

Cyborg smirked mischievously at Beast Boy's smug statement. _'Nothing, eh? Oh, I've been saving something special for you, you cocky little non meat loving… er… person.' _Cyborg began furiously tapping buttons on his gamestation controller for ten seconds straight before his goal was accomplished.

Beast Boy never knew what hit him. Without warning, the young shape shifter's green car suddenly burst into vibrant flames as if he had collided with the wall, but he had not. His car was safe in the center of the track. Yet, the fact remained that his car was in shambles, and Cyborg mysteriously had three billion more points than he had had just mere seconds ago.

"What!" Beast Boy yelled in outrage at the top of his lungs, and he glued his face flat against the television to see if what had happened actually had happened. "Why did my car just explode! I was so close to the finish! How could this have happened!"

"Move it, BB," Cyborg said trying to hold in his laughter. "Some of us are trying to at least finish the race. Seriously, Beast Boy, how could you screw up so close to winning? It must really suck to be you."

Beast Boy slowly turned his head all the way around to face Cyborg, and several loud cracks could be heard coming from Beast Boy's green neck. Ignoring the pain, Beast Boy let go of the television and turned his body around to match the direction his head was facing, and several more cracking sounds could be heard. "You cheated," the emerald changeling said almost in a whisper.

"What?" Cyborg asked in mock outrage. "Me… cheat? Never! I would never need any unfair advantage, like oh say a one hundred button cheat code that I've been saving just to put you in your place, to whip your sorry green but. I personally believe that I am above such tactics. Perhaps you are just overlooking the obvious. Maybe you just lost to the better man."

"The better cheater, you mean," Beast Boy scoffed.

"What kind of attitude is that?" Cyborg asked smugly. "Now, I'd be happy to **allow** you to challenge me, the master of all games and you know it, to a rematch, but the result would only be the same. I'd kick your butt. I might even beat you worse than this time."

"Forget it," Beast Boy said as he flopped back onto the couch. "The game is not worth playing if all you're going to do is cheat. I will challenge you again, though. But, it will be in a different game and in a different time. And I'm going to beat you so bad that you'll run to your room screaming, move to Antarctica, live in an igloo, and eat nothing but ice just to hide your shame."

Cyborg gave Beast Boy a blank stare and even Raven had stopped her meditation to glance at the green teen from beneath her hood. "That made absolutely no sense, man," Cyborg stated through his confusion.

Beast Boy yelled in frustration. "It did in my head, and that's all that matters!"

"Whatever, BB." Cyborg said as he tossed his gamestation controller on the floor next to their gamestation. Creped out by Beast Boy, he began to slowly back away from his fuming best friend. "I'm just… uh… going to go work on my car for a while, so… bye." With that, the metallic Titan rushed as fast as his cybernetic legs could take him.

Beast Boy sat on the couch alone with his arms crossed in anger. Several minutes passed before his aggravation subsided, and the unwanted feeling of boredom crept though his mind. In desperation, Beast Boy began to search the room for anything that would keep him occupied and to stop himself from letting his mind think. Bad things tended to happen whenever he started to think. Mostly, it was only a stupid idea that emerges in his mind, but having a stupid idea usually leads to him doing something stupid. Doing something stupid usually gets him yelled at, and he did not want to endure a lecture from Robin. He needed something to occupy his brain and fast. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, his eyes fell on Raven who was meditating above the opposite end of the couch.

'_God, Raven is so beautiful,'_ Beast Boy thought while admiring the perfect figure of Raven floating merely less than ten feet from him. _Why does she hide herself beneath that cloak all of the time? I wish that she'd open p to the rest of us more. I wish that she'd open up to me. She's too pretty to be kept hidden away in that dark room all the time. That's it! This may get me killed, but I am taking matters into my own hands.'_

Beast Boy transformed his body into the shape of a little, green kitten and silently jumped onto the top of the couch. As stealthily as possible, the green kitten crept over the couch towards the floating half demon. Beast Boy knew that if he stayed silent for too log that Raven would get suspicious and his plans would be ruined, so he had to act fast. As soon as he was behind the dark teen, the green kitten crouched down and eyed his target. Confident that his kitten form could cover the distance, he put all of his kitteny might into his hind legs and leapt high into the air landing of Raven's right shoulder.

"Azerath Metrion Zinth-" Raven stopped chanting her mantra when she felt a light object land on her shoulder. Although she could not see it through the side of her hood, she soon figured out by the loud purring noise that it was Beast Boy. Her first instinct was to use her powers to fling the green kitten off of her shoulder, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not will herself to take any action against Beast Boy.

Surprised that his actions had not resulted in him getting flung into the wall, Beast Boy decided to move on to phase two of his plan. The little, green kitten lifted its left paw and batted at the hood of Raven's cloak. It took a lot more struggle than he originally intended, but Beast Boy eventually managed to push the hood off of Raven's head to her shoulders. The sight that he was met frightened him, and gave new meaning to the phrase scaredy cat. Raven was looking at him with one of her patented death glares, which caused Beast Boy to freeze out of shock and fear.

It was not an actual death glare, though. Raven intended it to be, but even she could tell that she was faking it. She felt no anger towards Beast Boy even though he had interrupted her meditation and messed with her cloak without her permission. In the place where her anger should have been rising, there was a new emotion that took its place. However, Raven refused to acknowledge that emotion's existence at all. She ignored it completely.

"What?" Raven asked as monotonously as possible, trying her best to cover up any trace of an unwelcome emotion in her voice.

Overcoming all of his fear of the dark goddess before him, Beast Boy spoke up. Actually, Beast Boy just meowed and purred louder into Raven's ear, but that was the cat's equivalent to speaking.

Raven sighed. "Get off!" She commanded bitterly, which made the kitten lower its head in despair.

Beast Boy jumped off of Raven's shoulder and onto the floor below. Transforming back into his human form, Beast Boy stood up and gave Raven a toothy grin.

Raven rolled her eyes and floated down in front of Beast Boy. "Why did you do that?" She asked curiously.

Beast Boy was completely taken aback by Raven's question. He had not thought of the possibility of questions after his quest was completed. Perhaps he should have. _'Oh crap!' _Beast Boy panicked. _'What do I say? I can't tell her that I… I just can't tell her that! I could say that it was a joke… but where was the humor in that? No, that wouldn't work. Just say something nice.'_ "Um… I wanted to see your face."

Raven looked at the young shape shifter stunned. "Y-You wanted to see my –"

Raven's sentence was cut off by a loud scream, but to Beast Boy's horror, that scream was coming from Raven.The emerald changeling saw Raven clutching her head before she collapsed forward. The green teen rushed towards the goth Titan and caught the falling teen just before she hit the ground. "Raven." Beast Boy said holding the empath close. "Raven! Wake up, Raven!" His pleads were useless, though. His words could not reach Raven. She was out cold.

_llllllllllllllllllll_

Darkness. Pure Darkness. Raven stood alone in a never ending vast nothingness. Raven had spent so much time trying to get others to leave her alone, but even she had to admit that this was ridiculous. Raven tried to see through the darkness, but could see nothing within the emptiness. The young empath called out into the darkness, but there was no answer, not one that she wanted to hear anyway.

"**You are never alone, child,"** a voice boomed from within the nothingness. **"Does that sound familiar, my child. He was right, daughter. You are never alone. I am always with you."**

Raven growled in anger. "Leave me alone you twisted basta-"

"**Silence!"** The voice bellowed with such force that Raven was flung backwards further into the darkness. **"That is no way to speak to your father. You should be grateful of the life that I have given you, and of the destiny that awaits you."**

"I don't believe in destiny," Raven retorted while turning away from the direction of the voice. "Just crawl back to the hell you came from and leave me alone."

Two pairs of glowing red eyes appeared in front Raven, absent of any form of a body. **"Oh how right you are, daughter, but I do not plan to stay there much longer. You will help me escape the hell that I am bound to. I am tired of ruling this meaningless dimension. I want yours, and I want you to help me."**

"Screw you," Raven yelled at the eyes of her father. "There is no way that I will ever help you. You are where you belong, in hell. I suggest that you return to it."

The glowing red eyes narrowed angrily. **"What a pitiful excuse for a daughter you are. The pitiful soul that you inherited from your mother's human blood has corrupted your mind. The wretched life of the galaxy is meaningless. You will never belong with them. Your blood is that of a demon. Your place is at my side. Realize this now, and it will spare you torment later."**

"Go to hell."

"**You forget, my dear. I am already there."** The red eyes looked Raven up and down and seemingly laughed at her. **"How pitiful you are holding in your emotions all the time. How could you ever think to gain his affection-"**

"Shut up!" Raven screamed. "Just shut up and leave me alone. You aren't really here. You are where you belong, so just leave me alone!"

"**I have never left you, daughter."** The voice laughed. **"I will always dwell within you. I am as much an extension of you as you are of me. Your hatred has fused me to you. You will never let go. I can feel your rage rising, and it pleases me, daughter. The more that you fight the inevitable, the more ground I gain within you. You will help me whether you realize it or not."**

"Never," Raven whispered. "I'll never set you free."

"**Daughter,"** the voice echoed around Raven, **"the wheels are already in motion. There is nothing that you can do to stop it. It is inevitable that I shall once again torment the universe. It cannot be stopped. I shall warn you, dear child. If you or your pathetic… friends… try to fight the inevitable, I shall strike the one thing that will hurt you the most and leave you alive just long enough to watch him suffer and die."**

"Leave him alone!" Raven screamed. "If you harm him in any way, I swear that I will not stop until you are dead… completely dead."

"**Foolish daughter,"** the voice laughed. **"I am the almighty Trigon. My name strikes fear into the hearts of even the most powerful of demons. My name alone can conquer the heavens. I cannot be killed by anyone, especially by the likes of you. Your idle threats mean nothing. I shall return, and all who oppose my reign will perish by my hand."**

"I will make sure that your overconfidence leads to your destruction."

The glowing red eyes just stared at Raven in silence, but then narrowed in anger. **"You leave me no choice but to punish you, daughter. I send my regards with you to my loyal servant in your universe. Unlike you, he understands the word inevitable."**

Raven felt herself being dragged back to reality. A feeling of comfort rushed through her as she realized that she could soon put all of this behind her and return to her universe stop whatever her father was planning. Yet, Trigon's final words took all of the comfort away.

"**He will never love you, daughter. I will make sure of that."**

_llllllllllllllllllll_

Raven's eyes slowly opened, and her vision soon returned to her. However, what she saw was not a sight that she expected. Beast Boy was cradling her in his arms while staring deep into her eyes.

"Hey," Beast Boy whispered as he hugged Raven tightly. "You scared me, Raven. Do me a favor and don't ever do that again."

Raven used all of her willpower to force herself not to blush as the closeness of Beast Boy entered her mind. Yet, she could not help but feel secure in his arms, and that feeling made it impossible for her cheeks not to turn crimson. "I-I'm sorry that I scared you," Raven said as monotonously as possible. "I had a… vision I guess. It was not pleasant."

Beast Boy stopped hugging Raven, andthe dark teen instantly reestablished control over the color of her cheeks. "How so?" The young shape shifter asked genuinely concerned.

Beast Boy's comment confused Raven. She would have sworn that he was going to come back with something like 'when is anything pleasant for you,' or some other lame attempt at a joke. Yet, he did not. He was truly concerned. Raven unknowingly blushed again. "Something is about to happen, Beast Boy," Raven whispered. "Something bad. Yo-We might not survive."

Beast Boy looked confused. "Come on, Rae. It couldn't be that bad. We've been through a lot of tough things. We'll get through whatever it is that comes."

Just then, the Titans' alarm went off, and the room began to flash red. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg rushed through the common room door, but all three of them froze when they saw Beast Boy cradling a grounded Raven in his arms.

"Did I miss something?" Cyborg stuttered confused.

Beast Boy looked at his friends, then at Raven, and blushed profusely. With one swift motion, he pulled Raven to her feet and took three steps away from the empath. "N-No. You didn't miss anything. I-I was just… uh… making sure that Rae… uh…"

Raven rolled her eyes. "I had an abrupt vision that caused me to collapse. Beast Boy kindly caught me."

"Right," Robin said skeptically. "I don't have time to point out the flaws in your cover story right now. We've got trouble. Someone is terrorizing downtown. We've got to stop him!"

"Dude," Beast Boy stated, "what else would we do?"

Robin ignored Beast Boy's comment and headed off to the garage to get his R-Cycle while Cyborg jumped in his T-Car. Starfire flew out an open window, and Beast Boy was about to transform into a bird to follow, but Raven stopped him.

"Rae?" Beast Boy asked quizzically. "What's wrong?"

Raven remained silent for a moment trying to find the right words. "I-I need you to sit this one out."

"Is this about your vision?" Beast Boy asked catching on a lot faster than Raven anticipated.

"Yes. Please, just stay here."

"Okay, Rae. Just be careful without me. I know I'm the glue that holds this team together, but you'll be okay without me." Beast Boy was grinning from ear to ear at raven hoping for at least a smile, but he got nothing.

Raven rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Just stay here." With that, she transformed into her dark raven form and phased through the wall. _'You don't know how true your statement was, Beast Boy.'_

"I will," Beast Boy whispered after Raven had gone. "Just be careful out there."

* * *

**Woo! I love starting new fics. I got the idea for this one while working on TLT, but I never had the time to work on it til now. For those of you still waiting for the sequel to TLT, YOU MUST WAIT LONGER! I will start that one after I finish this fic. Anyway, Hell Hath No Fury (HHNF) will consist of eight chapters. As you can see, Raven's father will play a major role in this too. His minion will be an OC, so don't go trying to figure out who I might pull from the show. I'll try to get a new chapter up every three days or so, but I am, like all writers, prone to writers block every now and then, so don't think that I died if I miss a week. That has happened to me before in real life. - Drew**


	2. Fear the Reaper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunately. Any views or opinions expressed in this fan-fiction are strictly those of the author, me. The latter statement is probably just a formality, unless I somehow work my love of all things Canadian** (GO CANADA)** into this fan-fiction. I like how my OC turned out, and I hope that there isn't anything like him allready.

Please Read and review. Constructive criticism wanted.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Fear the Reaper.**

Outside the shopping mall in downtown Jump City, dozens of people fled in terror from the horror within the mall. None had seen it coming. Most of the time, it was like he was never really there. Yet, the damage that was inflicted was real. Eight stores within the confines of the mall were in shambles. Some were even in flames from the attack. However, no matter how far the people ran, there was no escape for them.

Outside the mall, a young mother ran as fast as she could in her heals while carrying her newborn child away from the danger. A feeling of relief swept through her body as she neared her SUV. Soon, she would be safe and far away from the madness within the mall. The young mother clutched her baby tightly and fumbled in her purse to find her keys. Soon, she would not have to worry about her child's safety. Finding her keys, she quickly managed to use them to unlock her door. Soon, she would be free. The young mother rushed to open the driver side door, and almost dropped her child in shock. However, it was not soon enough. Sitting in the driver's seat was the very person who had caused all of this chaos.

"Hello there, love," the teenaged intruder spoke in a British accent. "You weren't planning on leaving just yet, were you? I'm having too much fun to let you get away from me now."

The mother's eyes filled with fear, and she turned to run as far as she could get her child from the monster just mere feet from her. However, she did not get far. In a flash of light, the British teen appeared directly in front of the young mother.

The British teen wore black leather pants with several chains hanging off of them, a tight fitting white tee-shirt, and a black leather coat with a large white skull on the back and two smaller ones on his sleeves. His hair and eyes were a natural white color. Even his pupils had a white tint to them. In his left hand he held a sickle which extended beyond the length of his body. "Now, you wouldn't be trying to ruin my fun by escaping now, love. I'm just getting started here." The teen suddenly caught sight of the woman's newborn child. "'Ello. What do we have here?'

The woman clutched her child tightly, unwilling to give up her baby. Yet, to her horror, she soon found that she was clutching nothing but air. Her child had suddenly appeared in the hands of the British teen. "Please," she pleaded, "don't hurt my baby. We've done nothing to you. It's just an innocent child."

"Listen, love. That excuse may work on honorable criminals, but I work for a merciless master. You have all been sentenced to death by him, and that includes the innocent. Sorry to do this, love… Actually, I'm not sorry at all. I think I might just enjoy this." The carelessly tossed the child high into the air and swung his sickle at the helpless little human child. However, his attack never connected. The only thing that he sliced with his sickle was the air.

A black aura encircled the baby and pulled it to safety just before the blade came into contact with the innocent child. In desperation, the British teen looked where the mother had been to see if he at least could still get one victim out of his attack, but was aggravated to see her being flown to safety by a young red headed girl. Once the mother was to safety, the black aura around the child levitated it to its mother. Too scared to say thank you, the mother just took her baby and ran as fast as she could as far from the scene as she could. With the innocent lives saved, the Titans assembled in front of their teenaged foe.

"What kind of person are you?" Robin asked outraged at the despicable display of cruelty. "How could you attempt to take the life of an innocent child? How can you call yourself a human being after that? How can you live with yourself after that? Who are you?"

"They call me the Reaper, mate," the teen stated as he spun his sickle around and took a bow. "Well, they would call me that if I ever left any survivors. Actually, that one was my first one. It isn't a pleasant feeling letting one slip away from my sickle. It's thirsty, mate, and the only thing that it wants is the blood of the innocent. Oh well. Plenty where that came from, eh mate?"

"You picked the wrong town to play your sick, twisted games in, Reaper," Robin said while taking out his bo-staff and getting himself in his battle stance. "You won't be playing any more, and your blood lust ends now! You can rest assured about that."

"First off, it's **the** Reaper, mate," the Reaper stated eerily calm. "Secondly, this isn't a game. I am quite serious each time I move in for a kill, mate. Thirdly, I know that this is the right town. After all, the beautiful Raven is floating right behind you." The Reaper winked to Raven, who just glared to him. "'Ello beautiful. I trust your Daddy spoke very highly of my skills when you spoke with him earlier today."

All of the Titans glanced at Raven in confusion. "You knew he was coming?" Cyborg asked in disbelief.

"It was the vision I mentioned earlier, but this is really not the time," Raven explained before retuning her glare to the Reaper. "Actually, my father didn't say much about you at all. Perhaps he is not as confident in your skills as you are? Maybe you're not as good as you think."

"I find it more believable that he believed that the outcome would be inevitable either way, love," the Reaper said cockily. "Speaking of inevitable outcomes, I suppose that we should get this party started then. My sickle will drink its fill today."

"The only thing you'll be dong today is getting a one way trip to jail where people like you belong," Robin yelled. "Titans, go!"

The Reaper smirked as he watched the Titans charge towards him, fully intent on defeating him. They had no idea who they were messing with. In his mind, the battle was already won, but that did not stop him from having a little fun.

Starfire flew over their enemy, rapidly firing Starbolts at him. Disk after disk of green energy raced towards the British teen, but the Reaper was too fast for them. Those that he could not dodge he split in two with his sickle just before they struck. Yet, even though her failures were frustrating, she never gave up. She continued to fire Starbolts at the Reaper, and she continued to miss. The pavement below the two was being completely obliterated, and a large dust cloud slowly formed around the Reaper. Eventually, the Reaper was completely encompassed by a dust cloud, making it impossible to see his position. When she lost sight of her target, Starfire stopped her barrage, struggled to see if she had succeeded. However, she soon learned that that was a mistake.

The sickle emerged from the dust clouds, spinning freely towards Starfire. It came too fast for her to react, and all that she could do was close her eyes bracing herself for the pain that was too come. Yet, it never did. Starfire hesitantly opened her eyes to see the sickle mere inches from her face surrounded by a black aura. Immediately, Starfire flew behind Raven who was a few feet away and cowered in fear. Raven her powers to float the sickle over to her and gripped it tightly, keeping it safely away from their foe.

The dust soon settled to reveal the Reaper glaring at Raven. "It's not proper to take what isn't yours, love. Perhaps Daddy did teach you a few things after al-"

Robin ran to the Reaper and put all of his force into his staff as he swung it at his adversary, hitting him in the jaw and knocking him to the ground. The boy wonder's eyes were filled with Rage. The Reaper had done the one thing that he hated the most. He endangered Starfire, and for that, he would pay.

The reaper pulled himself to his feet just as Robin came down with the end of his bo-staff in the location where he was laying. Robin swung his staff at the Reaper with all of his anger, but the Reaper swiftly ducked under his swing and followed up by punching Robin in his stomach, causing the boy wonder to limp backwards a few steps in pain.

"Good try, mate," the Reaper mocked, "but you leave yourself wide open when you let anger take over. If this is all that you people have got for me, mates, then you should just give up n-"

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the Reaper before he could finish his sentence, causing him to fly backwards several feet and land roughly on the ground. The Reaper rolled to his feet and spat the blood that had accumulated in his mouth on the ground.

"That is really getting annoying," the Reaper spat glaring at Cyborg.

"Then you really aren't going to like this," Raven said as she brought a stop sign encumbered in her black aura forcefully into the Reaper's face.

The Reaper cradled his face in his hands, and yelled in pain. "You really shouldn't have done that, love," he said calming down. "I had hoped that it wouldn't have had to come to this, but you all just don't seem to understand who I am. I am the Reaper, mates. I am the death of thousands of innocents." The Reaper let his hands drop from his face and looked at the regrouping Titans with glowing red eyes. "And, I will be yours as well." With that, he disappeared.

"What the..." Cyborg said confused before starting a scan of their surroundings. "I'm not picking up anything, Robin. He's gone."

"He couldn't have gone far," Robin growled in frustration. "Fan out. Do anything you can. Just fin hi-"

The reaper suddenly appeared in front of Robin and punched the boy wonder in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. "I owed you that one, mate."

"He's a teleporter," Raven stated dully, narrowing her eyes at the Reaper.

The Reaper looked up at the floating half demon. "I'm a little more advanced than your average teleporter, love." The sickle in Raven's hands disappeared, but instantaneously reappeared in the Reaper's hands. "My powers aren't limited to just my perfect self."

Cyborg charged the Reaper in anger, and aimed a punch at him, but the Reaper was not even there any more. Cyborg searched the parking lot for the British teen, but found nothing. However, the Reaper found him. He reappeared behind the mechanical Titan, and brought his sickle down upon Cyborg's left arm, slicing it clean off. The Reaper wasted no time in dismantling Cyborg limb by limb before Cyborg could even react. Before any of the other Titans knew what had happened, Cyborg was nothing more than a torso with a head. The Reaper knelt down beside Cyborg and tapped his Sickle on his chest.

"You're lucky that I've got a job to do, mate," the Reaper laughed. "I only get to enjoy killing you after I take out my target." He stood up to face the rest of the Titans and was tackled away from Cyborg by Robin. Before they hit the ground, however, the Reaper teleported on top of Robin, causing the boy wonder's landing to be less than pleasant.

Starfire flew towards the Reaper as fast as she could, intending to ram into him for what he had done to Robin, but her anger had blinded her to the obvious. The Reaper ran towards Starfire with his sickle drawn back to strike. However, to his surprise, his sickle flew out of his hands just as he was about to get his first kill and Starfire collided into him, sending him flying backwards and breaking one of his ribs. The Reaper skidded along the pavement, ripping at his cloths and tearing at his skin. He made it to his feet just in time to see a car come flying at him in black energy.

Raven watched as the SUV crashed into the ground and burst into flames upon impact. The empath floated down in front of the wreckage as Starfire went to check on the other Titans. "Looks like your servant failed, father," Raven whispered while watching the dancing flames engulf the SUV. A rush of relief rushed through her veins as she thought that her father's threats were a thing of the past now. However, that feeling didn't last. To Raven's horror, she felt the cold metal of the Reaper's sickle around her neck.

"Now, you didn't think a simple trick like that would be enough to stop me, did you love?" The reaper asked. Raven did nothing in reply. She could not do anything. If she moved, the Reaper's sickle would pierce her skin and she would die. She was at his mercy.

Robin was being helped to his feet by Starfire when he saw the position Raven was in. "Raven!" He choked out while still recovering from his fall.

The Reaper swiftly spun Raven around to face her Titan friends. "Don't you dare move, mates, or you'll be one Titan short of a team." He leaned closer to Raven and whispered. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we. Where's lover boy hiding?"

Raven did nothing, and said nothing. She just closed her eyes. She had to make sure that Beast Boy was safe, even if it meant her life.

"You know, I will find him," the Reaper threatened. "I promise that it will be quick and painless if you just tell me where he is." There was no response from Raven. "Very well then, love. I'd bet that there is some clue on you somewhere. I'll just have to find it." With his free hand, the Reaper began searching Raven for anything that would lead him to his target. Eventually, he came across her communicator tucked away within her cloak." Examining it closely, he grinned sinisterly. "So, I would assume that the T on this… thing means that that world be your T shaped tower off in the middle of the bay, eh love?"

Raven's eyes shot wide open, and that was all the conformation the Reaper needed.

"Hold this, would you love?" The Reaper asked as he let his sickle slide off of Raven's neck and into her hands.

Raven turned to swing it at her foe, but he was already gone. Her eyes went wide in horror, and she looked at Titan's Tower. "Beast Boy!" She yelled in panic.

Suddenly, Beast Boy appeared a few feet in front of Raven landing hard on his stomach. Beast Boy pushed himself off of the ground and to his feet, still reeling from the beating he had taken from the Reaper just moments before back at the tower. Mere seconds later, the Reaper reappeared in front of the Titans, smiling evilly.

"Thanks for holding on to that for me, love," the reaper said before transporting his sickle back into his awaiting hands. "Now the fun really begins."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at his mysterious foe. He had appeared out of nowhere back at the tower and taken him completely off guard. The young shape shifter suffered several blows to his stomach before he even had a chance to react. But as soon as he leaped for the intruder to fight back, he found himself here. Needless to say, he was confused, but the thought of revenge drove him now. He didn't need to understand. He just had to fight.

"I don't know who you are," Beast Boy said coldly, "and I don't care. You picked the wrong town to mess with, and the wrong person to attack."

"What is with you heroes, and epic speeches," the Reaper asked annoyed. "Usually, when a villain goes out of their way to single out one person, it's for a good reason. I've got my orders, and they just happen to include you, mate."

Robin pulled himself away from Starfire, who was holding him up. Inspiration struck while he listened to the banter between the Reaper and Beast Boy. The boy wonder was lucky that the Reaper had some sort of interest in Beast Boy alone, but whatever his plans were, he couldn't let them succeed. Gathering all of his energy, he pulled out one of his freeze disks and aimed at the Reaper. If the Reaper had a habit of moving around too much, he would just have to hold him still. As silently as he could, Robin threw his freeze disk at the preoccupied Reaper.

Beast Boy glanced at Raven worried, knowing that the Reaper was exactly what she knew was coming. But why? Why was he so special? "Why are you doing this? Why do you care about fighting **me**?"

The Reaper laughed. "I personally don't care who you are, mate, as long as sickle gets what it wants. However, you've been picked by Raven's father to be a sacrifice. Want to know why, mate? Raven knows, but I've got orders to make sure that she never gets the chance to enligh-" Suddenly the Reaper was incased in a thick layer of ice created by Robin's freeze disk. His body was frozen in mid sentence, and he could not move.

"Gotcha," Robin couched. Robin had landed pretty hard on his chest when the Reaper teleported on top of him in mid fall, and it had gotten hard to breathe. Yet, he could tell that he was recovering, but merely throwing his freeze disk had taken almost all of his energy. He collapsed back into Starfire's awaiting arms.

"Booya!" Cyborg cheered still lying flat on his back without any limbs. "Nice arm, Rob Er… I assume that that was you, Robin. I can't really see anything other than that Reaper guy from this angle. Speaking of which, CAN SOMEONE PROP ME UP OR SOMETHING? This sucks."

Starfire giggled at her friend's predicament, and flew carrying a weak Robin over to a helpless Cyborg. Unable to use her arms, she propped Cyborg up against her leg. "Is that better, friend Cyborg."

"Other than the fact that I am now half of friend Cyborg, this is much better, Star. Thanks."

While Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were in a rather humorous position, Raven and Beast Boy were watching over the frozen Reaper. Raven was looking hard through the ice at the British teen, trying to probe his thoughts, but she found that he could somehow block her even while frozen. Beast Boy, however, was gazing at Raven confused.

"What was he talking about, Rae?" Beast Boy asked confused. "I thought your father was only concerned with you. Why aim at me? I'm just the comic relief of the team. I've got nothing of value. Why send this ice cube to get me?"

Raven looked away from the Reaper and into Beast Boy's eyes. It was those eyes that made her want to reveal everything to him, but she couldn't. Not yet. It still didn't feel like the right time for her, and she wondered if it ever would. "Beast Boy, she began, "I don't know what my father is thinking." It was a blatant lie. Anyone listening to her voice could tell that, but she continued quickly so she would not give Beast Boy a chance to comment. "You are a valuable member to the team, Beast Boy. Maybe Trigon thinks that if he gets rid of you, we will be that much easier to defeat. Maybe it's just because you are important to me… as a friend." Raven turned away from Beast Boy. She couldn't stand lying to him like this. "Maybe Trigon is just trying to hurt me by hurting you." It was her first statement that was true. That was exactly what her father was doing.

Beast Boy looked at Raven confused. "Why me, though? We're all your friends, Raven. The other's care about you Raven, …just like I do. But, why not someone else?"

"I could answer that, mate." a sinister voice came out of nowhere.

Raven swiftly spun around in fear only to see the Reaper plunge his sickle completely through Beast Boy's chest.

A wicked smile appeared on the Reaper's face and his glowing red eyes seemed to laugh at what he had done. The Reaper leaned close to Beast Boy's left ear and whispered. "But, you won't be around for it. SHINIS HELK," the British teen yelled, causing his sickle to glow red. He quickly shoved Beast Boy off of his sickle and into a stunned Raven, causing them to fall to the ground.

Raven rolled Beast Boy onto his back, and began to quickly call upon her healing powers. Yet, there was nothing to heal. Beast Boy's uniform was torn, but the only sign of an injury on Beast Boy's chest was the blood that had stained hi uniform. He was completely healed. Raven looked at Beast Boy's face. His eyes were opened, but she saw nothing, and felt no emotion from within him. Confused, she looked back at the Reaper, who was smirking evilly. However, what she saw spread fear throughout her body.

Hanging from the blade of the Reaper's sickle was a transparent version of Beast Bow, who seemed to have collapsed into unconsciousness. "B-Beast Boy?" She stuttered, not wanting to believe what her eyes were showing her.

"Not quite, love," the Reaper mocked. To further taunt Raven, he slowly swung his sickle and the transparent version of Beast Boy back and forth. "It's just the part of him that makes him him."

Raven narrowed her eyes in anger. There was only one thing on her mind, and that was the death of the Reaper. "Azera-"

"Stop right there, love," the Reaper yelled clutching his sickle tightly. "You utter one more syllable, and I'll send lover boy's soul here to a dimension of the likes you have never seen. In other words, love, I'll send him straight to you father."

Raven froze in fear.

The reaper grinned at Raven's reaction. However, it was not enough. "Even though you're a half demon, you're just like any other pitiful hero." Suddenly, Beast Boy's soul vanished. "Oops." The Reaper laughed. "Maybe you should have seen that one coming."

"Beast Boy!" Raven screamed. She had lost the one person she really cared about, and dozens of emotions surfaced within her. Yet, only one as prevalent. Raven glared at the Reaper with four glowing red eyes. "Bring him back!"

* * *

**Replies to reviews for chapter 1**

**scathac's warrior**** –** You can predict this pretty well? I don't think so. The first three chapters will be predictable, but I guarantee that you will never guess what happens at the end of chapter five. Keep reviewing please. **– Drew **

**dragoon-bane**** – **Just because you loved my first chapter, I'll call off the crazy house. Keep reviewing please. **– Drew **

**TeEn TitAn 14**** – **Thanks. I only hope that ths chapter lived up to your expectations. Keep reviewing please. **– Drew **

**Jackdaw**** – **That I shall. Keep reviewing please. **– Drew **

**Darkest Midnight**** – **Thanks. I'm glad that you liked it. Keep reviewing please. **– Drew **

**Dust-in**** – **As you can see, my OC is not like Slade at all. Also, this fic pretty much disregards the Birthmark episode. I have seen it, yes, but without seeing Prophecy or The End 1 2 or 3, I don't know exactly were they are going with it. So, I'm just not going to reference those episodes in my fics until I see all of those episodes. I know it might be a while, because I hear that Cartoon Network is holding off showing the second half of the fourth season. I'll put TFLT up whenever I finish this one. It'll be around the beginning of May. Keep reviewing please. **– Drew **

**the Desert Fox**** – **Every major evil thinks that they are the most powerful and cannot be beaten. I imagine Trigon to think in the same manner. Keep reviewing please. **– Drew **

**hoshi-ko88**** – **Thanks. I love making new stories, especially if I love the story. Keep reviewing please. **– Drew **

**Sloane Miette**** – **I've got you hooked and I don't ever want to let you go. Keep reviewing please. **– Drew **

**warprince2000 - **

**Regrem Erutaerc**** – **Thank you. Keep reviewing please. **– Drew **

**shadow929**** – **You do not have to thank me for reviewing. It was my obligation as a reader to do so. Keep reviewing please. **– Drew **

**RanRulzRFve**** – **I will. Keep reviewing please. **– Drew **

**VashTheStampede7123**** – **I wouldn't make my readers wait with nothing to pass the time. I don't think I would be able to wait without something to work on. Keep reviewing please. **– Drew **

**They-Call-Me-Orange**** – **Yellow? I never noticed that. Time to go rewatch Spellbound. I can do that. I have every episode on my computer. Keep reviewing please. **– Drew **


	3. Gone

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunately. Any views or opinions expressed in this fan-fiction are strictly those of the author, me. The latter statement is probably just a formality, unless I somehow work my love of all things Canadian** (GO CANADA)** into this fan-fiction. I like how my OC turned out, and I hope that there isn't anything like him allready. Everyone seems to really like my OC.

Please Read and review. Constructive criticism wanted

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Gone.**

The Reaper slowly backed away from the anger infused Raven, who seemed to have grown to twice her normal size in mere seconds. Yet, the Reaper's eyes showed no signs of fear at all. Instead, he just smirked at the sight of an enraged Raven. "That's it, love. Let it all out. Let it consume you."

Raven now towered above the Reaper, and no matter what, she was intent on making the Reaper pay, even if it meant completely loosing herself. "I will give you one last chance before I completely erase you from existence. Bring Beast Boy back NOW!"

The Reaper smirked at Raven's desperation, and knew instantly that Trigon was right about Beast Boy. He did not see Raven looming above him anymore. All that he saw was the daughter of Trigon, the very person that he sent him to unleash. However, his task was not complete yet. Raven needed one last push.

"I can't do that, love," the Reaper laughed evilly. "I do not have enough power to rip him from your father's realm. I can only send things to it. You see, it's a one way trip, love. Lover boy isn't coming back. Now, how does that make you feel?"

Even through her corrupted thoughts, what was left of Raven could tell what the Reaper was trying to do. He had succeeded in taking the one that mattered the most from her, and that hurt. Her anger was at a height that she had never experienced before. However, what was left of her knew that if she lost herself, Beast Boy would be forever lost. As long as she had breath in her lungs, Beast Bo still had a chance.

With every ounce of willpower still coursing through her veins, Raven struggled to gain control over her emotions. Slowly, she began to shrink down back to her normal height and size, and the four red eyes still glaring at the Reaper reduced two only two normal ones.

The Reaper's eyes widened in shock as Raven completely returned to normal. "No! No! No! No! No! What are you doing? Where's the anger. I just sent your boyfriend to a place of no return, love. You will never see him again. I know that that makes you angry. Stop fighting it!"

Raven glared at the reaper from beneath her hood. "My father should know more than anyone that my will shall not be broken, no matter what he does. Yes, I feel the anger swelling within me, but I can control my emotions. Now, I will ask you again, now that it is fully me asking. Bring Beast Boy back."

The Reaper laughed. "Weren't you listening at all, love? I wasn't lying when I said that I can't bring him back. Nothing you do can make me, because I just don't have the power. Lover boy is gone. Deal with it."

Leaving Cyborg on the ground, Robin and Starfire walked over to the reaper, surrounding him.

"If you can't get him back," Robin said coldly, "then you'd better pray that you can find a way."

"Beast Boy was our friend," Starfire began in an angry tone that was unheard of by the other Titans. "You will bring him back."

"Do I have to repeat myself every time one of you joins the conversation?" The Reaper turned to Starfire. "Your friend is gone." He turned to Raven. "He isn't coming back." The Reaper started to turn to Robin. "So, just deal with-" The last thing he saw was Robin's bo staff aimed directly at his face. And then, there was only darkness.

"That ought to shut him up for a while," Robin spat bitterly. "He deserves so much worse for what he's done, but we can't do anything, not without crossing the line."

Raven stared at the unconscious Reaper, completely ignoring everything around her.

"But Robin," Starfire began confused, "what about friend Beast Boy. If what this Reaper says is true, then nothing we do can bring him back." Starfire's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Calm down, Star," Robin said reassuringly putting his arms around the young alien girl. "If there is a way in, there has to be a way out. There always is. We'll get Beast Boy back. We just need to figure out what we're going to do with the Reaper first."

Raven turned away from the Reaper and faced Beast Boy, or what was left of Beast Boy. Everything that Raven secretly liked about Beast Boy was gone. The very thing that made him the man she loved was gone, possibly gone forever. Yet, she knew that she would never accept it. She would not rest until he was back… back with her.

"Yo!" Cyborg shouted several feet behind the group. "If someone would kindly help me gather myself, I could probably fix up something to neutralize his powers, but I'd have to do it quick. The Reaper isn't going to stay knocked out for long."

Robin's expression brightened. "Starfire, get Cyborg back to the tower and help fic him as best you can. I'll take the Reaper back with me on the R-Cycle."

Starfire glanced at Raven worried. "Robin," she whispered, "what of Raven?"

Robin looked at Raven, and then at the lifeless body of Beast Boy. "Leave her be, Starfire. Just leave her be." With that, the three Titans headed back to the tower, leaving Raven alone with the remnants of Beast Boy.

'_This is all my fault.'_ She thought, berating herself. _'I'm so sorry Beast Boy. I've caused all of this. I never meant to hurt you. My love cursed you to this fate. I can't change that, but I promise that I will not rest until I get you back. Nothing is impossible. I refuse to believe it. I won't give up. There has to be a way.'_

Raven knelt down beside the limp remains of Beast Boy. The longer that she mourned for something that was not completely gone, the longer that Beast Boy's soul was surely being made to suffer by her Father's hands. The empath tightly wrapped her arms around Beast Boy, and began to levitate both of them off of the ground. It would not take long for Raven to carry him back to the tower, but the longer she held Beast Boy's limp body, the more hiss loss weighed upon her heart.

_llllllllllllllllllll_

"Ooo," Starfire squealed in awe. "What does this marvelous contraption do?"

"No, Star!" Cyborg pleaded desperately. "Don't touch that! It's my –"

Starfire carelessly pushed the button on the small hand held device held within her hands. Instantly, a hole in the ceiling opened up, and a disco ball was lowered from its hidden alcove. Hundreds of different multicolored lights appeared from the walls, illuminating everything around them.

"- hidden party mode activation switch," Cyborg reluctantly finished.

Starfire's eyes widened at the multitude of streaming lights. "Wondrous! I have never seen such a magnificent sight. Why do you keep suck beauties locked away in your room? Why do you not share the joy brought by these to everyone?"

"Because Robin still won't let me install a disco ball in the common room or a party mode for that matter," Cyborg scoffed. "Oh he'd be singing a different tune if he saw the awesome parties we could throw, but no. He doesn't see the-" Cyborg stopped when he saw that Starfire was staring directly at the disco ball, completely mesmerized by it. "Starfire? Starfire! YO, STARFIRE!"

Fortunately, Cyborg's yelling was able to snap Starfire out of her trance. She reluctantly turned her gaze from the disco ball to the dismembered Cyborg. "What a… fascinating device this 'ball of disco' is. I apologize, friend Cyborg. What is it that you require?"

Cyborg's human eye twitched in anger. "I require your assistance in PUTTING ME BACK TOGETHER!"

"Oh," Starfire looked at her feet embarrassed. "It must have mind my slipped."

Cyborg gave Starfire a blank stare. "Whatever, I just need you to help me fix one of my arms. I can take it from there. What you're going to do is grab onto my right arm accentuator and disconnect it from my main router cup link." Starfire's smile slowly faded, and Cyborg sighed. "Just grab hold of the part of my left arm that isn't sliced open, and pull it out at the shoulder.

Starfire's smile returned, and she gladly did as she was instructed until Cyborg's left arm was completely detached from his body. Slowly and very carefully, Cyborg began to instruct Starfire on how exactly she was to replace his arm. The young alien gathered all of the spare parts that Cyborg would need to fully complete his repairs, as well as the replacement arm that she would merge with Cyborg's body. After about five minutes explaining to Starfire that she was trying to put his arm in upside down, Cyborg successfully coached Starfire through the procedure and regain the use of his left arm.

As fate would have it, Robin stepped through the doorway to Cyborg's room carrying an unconscious Reaper just as Starfire had finished reattaching Cyborg's left arm. "Okay," the boy wonder began as he forcefully dropped the Reaper onto the floor. "I stopped by the lab and injected the Reaper with enough tranquilizers to keep him out for a few hours. That should be enough time for you to…" Robin's voice trailed off when he noticed the dancing lights around the entire room. "Cyborg, what's with all the lights?"

"Oh, are they not glorious, Robin," Starfire twirled around excitedly, soaking up all of the colors spinning around the room. "Why will you not let Cyborg place these majestic contraptions in our room of common? That would be most wondrous."

Robin sighed. He could never say no to Starfire, and he was glad that she was not one for manipulation of others. If she was and she found out about his weakness, he would completely be at her mercy. "I-I guess that it would be okay if Cyborg installed one or two lights in the common room. After all, it would not hurt anything, would it?"

"Booya!" Cyborg yelled as he ripped off the remains of his right arm out of its socket. "You can rest assured, Robin, that I am so going to hold you to that. I can see it now. A disco ball, no… two disco balls, and hundreds of... Wait!" Cyborg glanced at the unconscious Reaper on his floor. "Why did you bring him in here? Shouldn't you put him in a holding cell or something?"

"We don't have any holding cells. We usually just take the villains we defeat to jail, not invite them over for tea."

"I do not understand,"" Starfire spoke up confused. "Why would we give brown, transparent liquid to our enemy?"

"It's an expression, Star," Cyborg explained before turning to Robin. "So, you just think you can turn my room into the detention wing of the tower."

"That was the idea," Robin stated. "You know what to do to neutralize his powers. You're going to be doing all the work. It just makes sense to have it in your room. Besides, it'll only be temporary. We'll only need to keep him around until we get what we need from him. Then, it's straight to a very high security prison for him, and we'll be that much closer to getting Beast Boy back to normal."

Cyborg eyed the Reaper evilly. "He'd better have some useful information that he wasn't telling us, or there won't be anything left of him to take to prison. If Beast Boy really can't be rescued, then-"

"He will be, though," Robin interrupted. "Don't even entertain the thought otherwise. We will find a way to bring him back from wherever the Reaper sent him, and we will put his soul back into his body. There is a way. There always is. We just have to find it."

"This Reaper seemed to know Raven as well as Beast Boy," Starfire stated when inspiration suddenly struck. Perhaps she would be able to tell us why the Reaper chose friend Beast Boy as his target. Is it not true that he had an opportunity to kill each of us using his teleporting abilities? Why would he only target Beast Boy?"

Robin gazed at Starfire in awe. She may seem naive at times, but deep down she possessed a wisdom that he could never comprehend. "That's a good idea, Star. Why don't you go talk to Raven and see what you can find out. She was with Beast Boy in the common room when I brought the Reaper in. I guess she beat me here. You go. I'll stay here and help Cyborg with whatever he is planning."

Starfire nodded and exited the room.

_llllllllllllllllllll_

In the common room of Titan's Tower, the physical half of Beast Boy had been laid across the couch in the middle of the room. The young shape shifter's eyes were opened, but there was no action or any sign f life from within them. He had not even blinked since his soul was forcefully removed by the Reaper's sickle. He was just a shell. He was just a fragment of what once was.

As soon as she had arrived at the tower, Raven had laid Beast Boy's body on the couch, and had knelt beside him watching over his lifeless body intently. Not once had she moved from her position next to the one that she secretly loved. Not once had the though entered her mind. She was too afraid to even think of moving. She feared that if she let Beast Boy out of her sight, something would happen that would completely strip him from her forever. She had already lost half of Beast Boy, and she was not about to loose the other before she had a chance to fix what the Reaper had done.

The doors to the common room suddenly slid open revealing the young Tameranean princess who had a joyous smile across her face. As soon as she saw Raven and the soulless Beast Boy, however, her smile faded into a grim look. With sunken shoulders, Starfire floated over to where Raven had knelt beside Beast Boy's body and softly landed next to her.

Raven had seen Starfire enter the common room out of the corner of her eye, but she did not acknowledge her presence. She was lost in her own thoughts as she watched over Beast Boy's body. She had to find out how to get Beast Boy's soul back for the hell that her father was confined to. Yet, no matter how hard she thought, she could see no clear way to retrieve it. Even with her dark powers, she could not successfully open up a portal to her father's realm, let alone open a portal back to hers from within that dimension. Yet, the Reaper was able to send Beast Boy's soul there. How was that possible?

"Raven," Starfire said softly, trying to get the Azarathien's attention. However, Raven did not reply. "Raven," Starfire said louder, but with the same result. Starfire grinned innocently as inspiration struck. The Tameranean princess inhaled deeply and yelled out her dark friend's name with so much force that Raven actually fell to her side.

Pushing herself off of the ground, Raven looked at Starfire coldly. "What do you want?" She asked in a tone that would have made a normal person's blood freeze. Yet, Starfire was far from normal by Earth' standards. Starfire just smiled politely at her _best friend_.

"I would like to ask you some questions regarding this Reaper individual and his intent on attacking friend Beast Boy," Starfire asked completely oblivious to the fact that Raven was giving her a look that screamed 'just shut up now and walk away.' "This Reaper seemed to know much of you, Raven, much more than any of us seem to will ever know. Why is that, friend Raven? Have you met this Reaper somewhere before?"

Raven sighed realizing that her glares had no apparent affect on her ever joyous friend, and she knew that she would not leave unless she said something. And since the first thing that came to her mind would probably hurt the young princess's feelings, she opted to tell her as little of the truth as she could to get her to leave.

"No, Starfire," Raven reluctantly answered. "I've never seen the Reaper before. If I had, I would have known of his powers, and the outcome of the battle might have been different." Raven hoped that Starfire had no more questions for her. She really wanted to get out of this conversation without revealing her lineage. It was bad enough that Cyborg and Beast Boy already knew from their trip through her mind, but she did not even want them to know. Raven was not about to willingly pour out her past on anyone.

"The Reaper spoke of your father sending him, did he not?" Starfire stated confused. "Why would your father wish harm to befall his daughter?"

"Because my father is evil, Starfire. And he doesn't like the fact that I am not." Raven glanced at Starfire. "Now, please just leave me alone. This hasn't exactly been a very good day as you can clearly see."

"I apologize, friend Raven, but there is one last question. If your father is angry at you, then why did he send his servant after Beast Boy and not you?"

Raven did not like this question. Up until now, she had been completely truthful without revealing too much. Yet, this question had no such comforts in its answers. The simplest answer she could think of still revealed far too much. "He did it to punish me."

Starfire stood there confused for a moment, and then her eyes widened as a possibility entered her mind. However, that very thought was absurd even to her happy mind, so she shook it off before turning to exit the room.

"Starfire, wait," Raven called out desperately.

'Yes, friend Raven."

"Let me know when the Reaper wakes up. I have some questions for him, and for his sake, I hope that he has the right answers."

* * *

**Replies to reviews for Chapter 2**

**scathac's warrior - **I don't know why that cliche stayed around for so long. It drove me insane. I want at least some mystery involved in those kinds of things. Keep Reviewing please. **- Drew**

**Regrem Erutaerc - **This chapter wasn't as good as the other chapters, but is was nesesary. I hope that you liked it anyway. Keep Reviewing please. **- Drew**

**hoshi-ko88 - **Okay. Suggar is good. To much suggar is better. I'm glad that you liked the chapter. Now, if you would do me a huge favor. An increasing amount of this site's BB/Rae writers are joining a site that I am a part of. If you are curious as to what it is, it would be the second link at the top of my profile. However, click the first link as well. I made that site. Anyway, I know that was just total spam (oh no. first comercials on TV. Then commercials in movies. Now, there are commmercials in fanfictions!) but I'm trying to let a lot of people know. I made a promise to do so. Anyway, keep reviewing please. **- Drew**

**lightschild** - I love cookies! Keep Reviewing please. **- Drew**

**VashTheStampede7123** - To tell you the truth, I am kind of itching to write the sequel to TLT. I might just try and do two stories at once, but don't you dare quote me on that. Keep Reviewing please. **- Drew**

**lala land - **I will. Keep Reviewing please. **- Drew**

**Desert Fox - **The Gundam Wing quote is the first and only one that I have recognized so far. Keep Reviewing please. **- Drew**

**Dust-in - **The Reaper stemed from my mind. Any similarities you see to another character is completely coincidental. Although, Bakura is the coolest character on Yu Gi Oh. Keep Reviewing please. **- Drew**

**warprince2000 -**

**dragoon-bane - **I don't belive that Raven will be harming the Reaper any time soon. Well, maybe just a severed limb or two. Keep Reviewing please. **- Drew**

**Sloane Miette -** Coulda Woulda Shoulda Didn't. Keep Reviewing please. **- Drew**

**PinkRavenRules - **I'll finish it as fast as I can. Keep Reviewing please. **- Drew**

**They-Call-Me-Orange -** Thanks. I appreciate your praise. Keep Reviewing please. **- Drew**

**spiecas - **You think so? I just figured that it would be too hard to try and hide what everyoneallready knows in this fic. Keep Reviewing please. **- Drew**

**dolfingirl101 - **poor BB indeed. Keep Reviewing please. **- Drew**


	4. Motivation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunately. Any views or opinions expressed in this fan-fiction are strictly those of the author, me. The latter statement is probably just a formality, unless I somehow work my love of all things Canadian **(GO CANADA)** into this fan-fiction. I like how my OC turned out, and I hope that there isn't anything like him allready. Everyone seems to really like my OC. No one is all bad. 

Please Read and review. Constructive criticism wanted

* * *

**Chapter 4: True Motivation.**

Darkness. There was nothing but darkness around the Reaper. No matter how far he ran, nothing was ever there. Nothing could be seen. Nothing existed but him. Yet, he was far from alone. Ever since his powers emerged, he was never alone. However, not even he wanted the company he kept.

"**You failed me, servant," **a voice echoed from behind the Reaper.

The Reaper swiftly spun around and was met by four glowing red eyes. "How could I have failed, …_master_? I did everything you asked. I've done only what you've asked for almost as long as I can remember."

"**That may be, but you far from completed your task,"** Trigon's voice boomed in anger.

"That was not my fault," the Reaper retorted defensively. "Raven was too strong. I cannot imagine the pain and anger she must have felt when I ripped the changeling's soul out of his body. Yet, she resisted, something not even you could have predicted, _master_."

"**You sound pleased that the outcome turned out the way it did,"** Trigon said in disbelief.

"Maybe I am," the Reaper yelled in anger unable to contain himself. "At least this gives me hope that one day I will be free of your clutches."

"**Insolence!"** Trigon yelled causing the Reaper to fall backward. **"You will never be free from me. Until you learn that, servant, I will continue to force your hand. Tell me. Would you like to hear her screams again?"**

The Reaper's eyes widened as he stood to his feet. "No. Please. I'll do what you want. Just don't hurt her. Please, don't hurt her."

"**Your loyalty is as fragile as ever servant. Yet, I can sense your dedication to her faltering. You can too, can you not? With each kill, with each drop of blood, with each soul you extinguish in my name, your bloodlust grows. Soon, servant, you will be complete. Soon, your attachments to her will be severed, and you will serve me by choice. You will serve me for the thrill of another kill."**

"That will never happen," the Reaper yelled. "I'm doing this for my sister, nothing more."

"**Granted, you began your servitude to me for the sole intent of saving your little sister's soul. That was three years ago, servant. Your priorities have changed. You have learned to enjoy the kill. Your sister dwells within your mind less and less with each passing day. Soon, you will beg me to let you hear her screams."**

The Reaper was silent for a moment. The very thought of him wishing for her to endure the torture Trigon gave her sickened even him. "Never," he said softly. "No matter how far gone I get, no matter how much you corrupt my mind, I will never cease to care about her fate. She is all that drives me, and she is the only thing that ever will. So, just hurry up and give me my new orders so I can keep her safe for another day. What do you want me to do now that _your_ plan failed, _master_."

"**My daughter is strong. She gets her strength from me, not from that weak human mother. Nothing you can do will turn her. That is why you are going to bring her to me. You will not even have to fight. I have the changeling, and that is why she will come. She will beg you to send her to me."**

"You do realize that you've asked me to allow the same fate that has befallen my sister to fall on not one but two other people today. I've already done it once. I won't do it again."

"**You will do it, or your sister will suffer. Send her to me, servant. That is my command. Hesitate, and I shall let your sister's screams linger in your mind for all eternity."**

"…As you command, _master."_

_llllllllllllllllllll_

Slowly, the Reaper began to return to the conscious realm.

"Yo, Robin," Cyborg's voice was like it was distant but getting closer to the Reaper fast. "I think he's coming to."

"Glorious," Starfire squealed. "I shall inform friend raven immediately."

"That's a good idea, Star," Robin stated. "With his connection to her, I'm sure that she's got some questions for him too."

The Reaper opened his eyes in time to see Starfire shut the door on her way out. Immediately afterward, Cyborg's and Robin's face came into view, blocking everything behind them.

"Well, look who's up," Cyborg said with a mischievous smirk.

"And just in time for the interrogation too," Robin added.

"Interrogation?" The reaper asked. "I've already told you everything. Besides, what makes you think that I'll stay here long enough for any of your pitiful questions, mate?" The reaper's eyes began to glow red and he concentrated on the other side of the room. However, nothing happened. "You see, I… Wait!" The Reaper looked around the room to see that nothing had changed. "This isn't what is supposed to happen." The Reaper tried to stand up only to find out that his hands and feet were shackled to a chair, and that those shackles had a mechanical blue glow to them. "You've got to be kidding me, mates."

"Sorry," Robin smirked. "Looks like you aren't going anywhere."

"Okay," the Reaper said calmly, but he was panicking on the inside. "So, you've found a way to repress my powers. How?"

Cyborg grinned proudly. "It wasn't that hard really. I just replayed my memories of the battle, specifically the part where you teleported in front of Robin to punch him in the jaw. All I had to do was run it through my systems a few times, and they eventually picked up on exactly what makes you teleport. From there, it was as easy as finding the exact frequency for your restraints to resonate so that they would –"

"Cyborg," Robin interrupted, "should you really be telling him all of this?"

"He's not going anywhere, Rob. Besides, knowing how his restraints work doesn't tell him how to shut them down. Only I know that." Cyborg turned back to the Reaper. "Basically, those restraints, as you already know, restrain you from not only moving but from using your powers as well. And that means that you can't go anywhere until we get what we need from you."

"You took our friend," Robin said coldly. "We want him back, now!"

The Reaper sighed. "I already told you, mate. I can't bring him back. I don't have that kind of power. No one has enough power for that." The Reaper looked at the faces of the two male Titans. Neither of them looked like they were going to leave it at that. "Listen, mates –"

"No. You listen!" Cyborg yelled silencing the Reaper. "That guy you just practically killed, we may have had our differences, but he was my best friend. I refuse to believe that he is gone just like that. I will not accept it. Now, I know that there has to be more than you are telling us. You will tell us everything, now!"

The Reaper stared at the mechanical Titan in silence. What he saw scared him. He saw himself in Cyborg. "I know how you feel," the Reaper whispered.

Cyborg felt insulted at the Reaper's comment. "How could you know how it feels to loose a friend, let alone a best friend. I've only known you for less than half a day and I can tell that you have no friends, so don't you dare try and level with me. You have no idea what we are all going through right now."

"But, I do. I have to live with it ever day, mate."

"Then why don't you enlighten us," Cyborg said in a mocking tone, "because I would love to hear it."

"I can't, mate," the Reaper said softly. "I'm not allowed to."

"You mentioned Raven's father during the battle," Robin began. "Is he the one pulling your strings?"

"I've got no strings to hold me down, mate," the Reaper mocked. "I'm a real boy."

"Meaning?"

"What?" The Reaper asked in disbelief. "You've never seen that movie. You must have had one screwed up childhood."

Robin's eye twitched. "Something like that. Now, answer the question."

"Everything I do, I do out of my own free will."

"Are you sure about that?" Robin asked eerily calm. "You gave me the impression that you were being forced."

"Now, how do you figure that, mate?" The Reaper asked curious as to how Robin had made the connection.

"You mentioned loosing someone. You said that you weren't allowed to talk about them. You've avoided the issue of Raven's father. Let me tell you what I think, Reaper."

"**The **Reaper, mate. The." The Reaper said with a mocking voice, but on the inside, he feared where this was going.

"Let me tell you what I think of all of that, the Reaper. I think that Raven's father has that someone, and is using their well being as a means to control you. Tell me. Am I right?"

The Reaper remained silent, but averted his gaze from Robin.

"Am I right?" Robin repeated.

"Let me talk to Raven," the Reaper said in a whisper. The Reaper needed him to stop. He needed to complete his mission. He couldn't wait any longer, for his sister's sake.

"Answer the question!" Robin yelled.

"Why do you care?" The Reaper asked trying to change the subject. "What good is it to you?"

"If that really is the case, then you're a victim here just like we are," Cyborg stated. Although Cyborg had a hard time imagining someone who would kill so readily a victim, something told him that that was the case here. "We can help each other. We can get back who was taken from you, but you need to help us by cooperating."

"You don't understand, mate!" The Reaper yelled disregarding any of his previous apprehensions. "You can't help me! No one can help me! If my sister could have been saved, I would have done it by now. Twice have I ventured into Trigon's realm, and twice I barely escaped with my life. My sickle did nothing to him. I didn't even make a scratch on him. All it took for him to nearly kill me was one hit. He's too powerful. I alone could kill all of you. If I couldn't stop him, what makes you think you stand a chance."

Robin stared at the Reaper calmly. "You fought Raven's father in his realm, correct?"

"Yes," the Reaper admitted. "I still bear most of the scars I received from him on my back. They still hurt like hell."

Robin had heard exactly what he needed to hear. There was hope after all, and now that he was able to cling to that hope, he refused to let it go. After all, Beast Boy was not just a teammate to him, but one of the few people he called a friend. "So, there is a way back from where you sent Beast Boy after all, is there not? After all, you seemed to find a way free of that realm. I'd say that we're making some progress. Now, would we not be able to duplicate your method of escaping that realm, whatever it may have been?"

"Things were different then," the Reaper whispered, not wanting to recall the visions of his sister hanging from a stone wall above a pool of magma. "Things have changed now."

"How so?" Robin asked.

The Reaper looked away from the two Titans in front of him. "Let me talk to Raven."

"Why do you need to talk to Raven so badly?" Robin asked keeping his interrogative tone. "Better yet, let's talk about Raven. What does Trigon want with her?"

"He wants what he's always wanted," the Reaper answered.

"Could you possibly give us a straight answer for once?" Cyborg asked in annoyance.

"Fine. Trigon wants his daughter, not Raven's mother's daughter."

"That is something that he will never get," a voice stated from the doorway.

The reaper looked up to see Raven standing in the entryway to the room, carrying a limp Beast Boy. Hello, love." The Reaper smiled. His mission would soon be complete, and he would not have to worry about his sister's well being any longer. "I'm glad you could join us."

Raven glared at the Reaper with more hate than she had ever put into her eyes before. "I'm sure you are." Raven carried Beast Boy over to the bedlike structure which Cyborg used while running his systems through his routine check, and carefully laid him across it. Without letting the changeling's body out of her sight, she pulled up a chair beside him and sat down. "So," Raven asked Robin, using every ounce of her willpower to cover up her emotions, "what have you found out?"

Cyborg smiled. "What we hoped to and more."

"There's a way to get him back, Raven," Robin stated. "We just don't know it," Robin turned to the Reaper, "yet. The reaper knows how. He knows from first hand experience. He was there, Raven, and he escaped. All we need is for him to tell us how."

Raven turned to the Reaper with a stolid expression on her face. "Tell me."

The Reaper glanced at Raven, then at Robin and Cyborg. _'I have to complete my mission, but the only way to do that is to defy the first order Trigon ever gave me. Do not disclose any information of the events that took place in my realm. That was the order, and defying it would mean that my sister gets hurt. Yet, if I don't convince Raven to let me send her, my sister would get hurt. I know that you can hear me Trigon. Give me a little leeway here. I can't follow orders unless you do."_

"**_It doesn't matter, servant," _**Trigon's voice boomed inside his head. **_"The time is at hand. Tell her everything that she wants to know. All that matters now is that you send my daughter to me. Do that and your sister will gain her freedom when I gain mine."_**

The Reaper looked up at Raven. "Fine, love. I'll tell you, but it will be only you that I tell. After all, what I say will only matter to you and you alone."

"Forget it," Robin shouted. "Whatever you plan to say to Raven, you can say to all of us."

"Robin, Cyborg," Raven whispered," just go."

"What?" Cyborg asked in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I am," Raven stated. "The conversation that awaits me with the Reaper has the possibility that it may become quite personal. Trigon knows things about me. Therefore, he knows much about me, much more than I would ever allow anyone to know. I wish to do everything in my power to keep what I am not ready to reveal a secret until **I** am ready to reveal it. So, please, just leave us alone for a moment, both of you."

Robin stared at Raven in silence, unmoving. However, Cyborg was not so stubborn. With an understanding nod to Raven, he stood up and began to walk towards the door. Robin looked at his teammate with a quizzical glance, yet knowing that he was outnumbered on the issue, he stood to his feet and followed Cyborg out the door, sliding it shut behind him.

"Okay," Raven said calmly. "After all of that, you'd better have something that I want to hear. Tell me everything. How did you escape?"

"That, the reaper began without fear of any form of retribution from his _master_, "is a story that goes back three years into the past, back to when my powers first surfaced. I do not know exactly what gave me these powers or what triggered their emergence, but the fact is that they did, and they ruined my life."

"With the banter you were spouting during the fight," Raven spat in anger, "you could have fooled me."

"I had good reason to act that way, love," the Reaper continued. "I was forced, but I'll get to that. There is a lot that you need to know. When my powers surfaced, I thought them t be the coolest thing in the world. What could be better than having your very own superpower? Yet, I found out that it wasn't what it was cracked up to be. My eyes changed. They were pure white by the time I had gained a hold on my powers. However, when I used my teleporting abilities, my eyes glowed red. For that, I was shunned by society. They feared me because they didn't understand what was happening to me. Even my parents turned their back on me. They forced me out of our house… their house. I had no one to turn to. I was alone, or so I thought."

"My little sister, she was only thirteen but she knew that what my parents were doing wasn't right, she ran away from home to find me. She did eventually, and nothing I could say would make her go back to the safety of her home. So, I gave in and took her along with me. In the end, I was glad that I did. I was never alone again. I took her to distant lands and even further planets using my powers. I even learned how to break past the dimensional boundaries. We couldn't get enough of the new places we were seeing. The universe was ours to behold, but as much fun as it was, it caught up to us."

"The last dimension that I ever took her to happened to be the place your father was confined to. He captured us, and learned of my powers. He wanted to use me to set him free, and he was enraged to find out that I couldn't my powers do not work on non humans. Before you even ask, love, you are half human and that is close enough for me to get a lock on you. Anyway, when your father realized that even though I had teleportation abilities, you were still his ticket out of that realm, he did something sinister. He took my sister and tortured her in front of me until I swore allegiance to him."

"Why didn't you just use your powers to escaper with your sister?" Raven asked.

"I couldn't, love. Your father used his powers to negate mine. You're questions have all revolved around how I got out up until now. The answer is I only got out because your father let me. Although I was out, my sister didn't get the same luxury. Trigon kept her chained above a pool of magma, and left her fate up to me. My sister was the only person that I had, and I would and did everything I could for her. I killed in your father's name countless times. Each one kept my sister safe until there was something else Trigon needed from me."

"Eventually, he sent me here in search of you. Yet, his orders changed just moments before the battle. Originally, I was supposed to kill everyone in sight. He changed my target to him," the Reaper pointed at Beast Boy. "Yet, he told me not to kill him, just to take his soul from him."

"Let me guess," Raven said with a sigh. "Even is you wanted to, Trigon wouldn't let you bring him back here. That is why it is impossible, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, love. I can't get him back now. Trigon's got too strong of a hold on him, and an even stronger one on my sister. I learned a long time ago that the only way to get them back is to defeat Trigon. I tried. I tried twice actually. Each time only caused my sister more pain, though. Trigon almost killed me both times, and punished her to punish me. Trigon can't be beaten, love. It is useless to try."

Raven glanced at Beast Boy's limp body, and then back at the Reaper. "If Trigon was defeated, could you bring Beast Boy back?"

"I could if Trigon hadn't drained most of the life out of his soul. I know. I can feel it. It is the same thing that he is doing to my sister, soul and body. He would have to be put back into his body for me to get a lock on him, but it is useless to think of it at all. Trigon would stop you, but you don't care do you? You've already made up you mind, haven't you?"

Raven stood up and lifted Beast Boy's body from his laying position. Four black auras appeared on the Reaper's restraints, and ripped them completely off of him. Raven carried Beast Boy's body over to the reaper. "Send us."

"You do realize that Trigon knows that you are coming, and that this is most likely a trap, right love?"

Raven nodded and hugged Beast Boy tightly.

"I don't like the idea of sending you to your death, but it is your choice." The Reaper's eyes glowed red, and in an instant, Raven and what was left of Beast Boy was gone. Now that he was alone, however, a thought occurred to him. It was a very displeasing thought. "Something tells me that the other Titans aren't going to take this that well."

* * *

**You are not going to like this, but I am now forced to suspend all of my online activities for an unknown length of time. This is due to many things. One being that my laptop, which I use to write all of my fanfictions, has somehow lost the ability to detect or connect to wireless networks, causing me to loose my internet connectivity all together. My home computer is the second reason. Soon, it will go through a transfer from dial up to DSL. Normally, that is a good thing. However, for some unknown reson, our dial up internet service has been shut off prematurely by my parents. Thus, forcing me to resort to my scool for my internet needs. However, my school's network has been shut down entirely. Fortunately for me, I was directed by a higher power to save this chapter in my E-mail. My original intent was so that I could proofread it and post it while at school. As said before, network down. So, I decided to wait till I get home and post it using my laptop. As said before, I am unable to do so for unknown reasons. Right now, I am at a friends house posting what I had thankfully saved in my E-Mail. Anyway, as I said before, I am forced to suspend all of my activities for an uncertain length of time. However, rest assured that when my situation is resolved, I will come back with a posting vengence.**

**Thank you,  
- Drew**


	5. The Fiery Depths

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunately. Any views or opinions expressed in this fan-fiction are strictly those of the author, me. The latter statement is probably just a formality, unless I somehow work my love of all things Canadian **(GO CANADA)** into this fan-fiction. I like how my OC turned out, and I hope that there isn't anything like him allready. Everyone seems to really like my OC. No one is all bad. 

Please Read and review. Constructive criticism wanted

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Fiery Depths.**

Robin held his face in his hands as he sat hunched over in one of Cyborg's metallic chair. He was trying desperately to keep his anger in check. He and Cyborg… Well, mostly he… had lost all patience in waiting for Raven to get the information they so desperately needed from the Reaper. Disregarding Raven's request for privacy entirely, Robin slipped past Cyborg and Starfire and barged into Cyborg's room expecting to see an interrogation. Instead, the Reaper greeted him with a worried grin.

No matter how fast the Reaper was with words, he could not convince Robin fast enough that he wasn't a threat any longer to avoid confrontation. Faster than the Reaper could even imagine anyone could move, he found himself on his back with Robin's bo staff at his throat. Fortunately for the Reaper, Cyborg and Starfire were there to calm Robin down, but even they were mere moments away from assaulting the Reaper if did not speak up soon, because the picture before them was clear. The Reaper was free, and both Raven and Beast Boy's body were gone.

The Reaper told them everything that went on while they were out of the room, but it was far from what they were prepared to hear. Yes, they knew that it was possible to get back Beast Boy's soul back, but it was far from likely and they knew it. What made things worse was that Raven had volunteered herself without any word to the other Titans to take it upon herself to be teleported to what only appeared to them to be her death.

"So, let me get this straight," Robin said coldly as he lifted his head from his hands. "You use your powers to teleport her to where Beast Boy was taken, by you I might add, and to what could only be her possible demise. You even say that you explained to her that it would most likely be a trap, and we are just supposed to take your word for it. For all we know, you broke free, and sent her to that hell dimension along with Beast Boy's body to die. No. I don't believe a word you say."

"It's the truth, mate," the Reaper defended, "whether you believe it or not."

"Truth?" Robin yelled in outrage. "Let me tell you what truth is. Truth is what we know for a fact. Right now, what is true is that you've now sent not one but two of our friends to meet an evil that we know nothing about."

"Just because you know nothing about him doesn't mean that that goes the same for Raven," the reaper stated calmly. "He is her father, no matter how much she wants to deny it. She didn't exactly blindly volunteer for this, mate. She knew the risks, and she couldn't have cared less. The one she cared about the most was in danger, and she could not stand idly by and let him suffer like he no doubt ably is. So, she asked me to send her to her father's realm, so that she could-"

"Wait!" Cyborg yelled suddenly interrupting the Reaper's speech. "Not so fast. What did you just say?"

The Reaper looked at the mechanical Titan confused. "Raven asked me to send her to her father's realm."

"No," Robin spoke up knowing exactly what Cyborg was getting at. "What did you say before that?"

"Raven was not about to just lay around while the only person that she has truly cared about is tortured because of her," the Reaper said still quite confused. "What? Didn't you all know about her and…" The reaper saw the confused glances Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were giving each other. "You guy's didn't know, did you mates? That's just… I mean that I can understand why you didn't know before all of this happened, but I would have guessed that you all would have been able to put two and two together after you saw how it affected her having him gone. Did you guys think that she only cared because it would lead her to her father or something?"

None of the remaining Titans could find the right words to speak. Each of them had what was happening impossible, that it could never happen. Sure, Robin and Cyborg joked about it, mainly because they knew that Beast Boy had fallen head over heels for Raven almost since day one, but they had never imagined Raven actually returning those feelings in secret.

"I…" Robin began hesitantly, still allowing his brain to comprehend what he had heard. "I never… I mean its Beast Boy and… and it's Raven. They're always getting in arguments, and… Are you sure? I mean it's Raven and Beast Boy were talking about, right."

"Yeah," the reaper confirmed, "I'm sure. After all, Trigon would not have sent me after Beast Boy specifically if he did not at least hold some place in her heart. Trigon knew that is he struck at someone that Raven cared about, then Raven would loose it. She almost did. I don't know how she held it together. I know for a fact that what she feels for the changeling is a whole lot more than like, mates."

"Friend Beast Boy and friend Raven…" Starfire said softly still stuck on the previous revelation. However, her face suddenly brightened. "Glorious! We must celebrate immediately." Instinctively she looked around the room for Beast Boy and Raven to tell them all of the Tameranean dishes that she would prepare for them, but she frowned when the fact resurfaced in her mind that they were gone. Her happiness had blinded her to reality. "Perhaps we will have time to celebrate when they return?"

"That's just it, Starfire," Cyborg said with a worried tone. "They might not come back. From the way I see it, Trigon is more powerful than anyone we have ever faced before, and Raven has to go at this alone."

"She doesn't have to," Robin stated turning to the Reaper. "You could send us there to help her, right?"

The reaper sighed. "I could, but-" Suddenly, the Reaper's mind was filled with a piercing shriek of pain. Yet, what he couldn't stand was that he knew the voice. It was his sister. Instantly, the reaper fell to his knees, clutching his head in agony. "What do you want?" He yelled above the mental screams. "I've done everything you've asked. Leave her alone."

"**You will not send them, servant," **Trigon's voice boomed in the Reaper's head,** "not until my daughter is returned to me. Fight them, and stop at nothing, even if it means their deaths. Their demise would only make it all the simpler to conquer your dimension."**

"Just stop hurting my sister and I'll do anything you ask."

"**Strike, and your sister's agony will end."**

The Reaper looked up at the concerned Titans, and glared at them with glowing red eyes. "Where's my sickle, mates? I've got a job to do."

_lllllllllllllllllll_

It was dark, yet there was light. There was no escape, yet there was still a steady airflow coming from the stone walls. Liquid hot magma flowed as a gentle stream around the few rocky solid floors. It was a finite cave, but it seemed to go on forever. The smell of sulfur and a thick cloud of ash filled the vast void between the magma and the top of the cave, yet the sulfur was just enough to bear and the ash did not completely cloud the vision of anyone within this dimension. At first glance, this cursed dimension would indeed force the affirmation that this was hell itself on any accursed traveler. Yet, this was not hell, but it was close enough.

Suddenly and without warning, there was a bright and majestic flash of light that appeared and disappeared just as fast as it had come. However, where that flash of light had breached the evil that was bound to this very dimension, there stood a single teenaged girl with a limp, green boy leaned up against her being kept on his feet. From beneath the hood of the young girl's cloak, she scanned her surroundings searching desperately for the very thing that was stolen from her.

Raven sighed in frustration. "Great," she stated sarcastically just loud enough for herself to hear. "I'm in the middle of a dimension of pure evil, and there just happens to be a middle of nowhere." Raven continued to look around, desperately hoping to see some kind of sign that would point her in the right direction.

Raven half expected there to be some sort of trap or something set up that would lead her farther away from her destination, but there was nothing. There were no signs of any life that dwelled within this realm. There were no signs of any kind of pathway beyond the rocky surface that Raven now stood on. There was no Trigon lying in wait to attack her as soon as she arrived in his realm. There was nothing but a vast sea of magma around her within the cave like structure. There was no sign of Beast Boy's soul.

'_Okay,'_ Raven thought to herself worried and confused. _'Where do I go now? Where am I in this dimension exactly? Wai! The Reaper was here twice before. Why wouldn't he just send me where my father is holding his sister and probably Beast Boy as well? This makes no sense."_

"**The answers you seek are simple, daughter,"** Trigon's voice echoed off the massive stone walls of the cave. **"I have them with me. I knew you would come, Raven. You cannot fight the currents of fate. I will mold you into the demon you were meant to be, daughter. No matter how hard you resist me, I shall be the victor in the end. I have that which you seek, and I can sense that you are willing to do anything to keep him safe, much the same as my servant feels for his pathetic sister."**

"You may be able to twist his loyalty to suit your needs by dangling his sister just out of his reach," Raven yelled into the vast emptiness above her, "but your words don't fool me. I know how your sick, twisted mind works, Trigon. You have no intent on setting her free, do you? If you ever get free, which you will never be, you plan to kill both the Reaper and his sister, do you not?"

"**No,"** Trigon laughed sinisterly. **"I plan on killing everybody in your universe. Some, however, will perish more slowly than others. My servant's loyalty to me is weak. For that, I shall make him suffer for years until he begs me to be killed. Those who die in my first assault shall be envied by the survivors, who will suffer until I am satisfied. You cannot stop these events from transpiring, daughter. You cannot defy the destiny of the universe. Yet, you persist in trying. Why?"**

Raven narrowed her eyes and glared at the direction she determined that the voice was coming from. "I am my mother's daughter before I am yours," she said coldly. "Unlike you, I have a soul. As much as that may pain you to hear, it came with my human side. It is what guides my actions, and it is what gave me my sense of right and wrong. To you, your only purpose in existence is to cause chaos and destruction wherever you are. I know that what you do, what you exist for, what you are is evil, and I will stop you. You can count on that."

"**What exactly could you do to me, daughter?" **Trigon bellowed. **"Your power is nothing compared to mine. By repressing your emotions, you repress your true power. Yet, even if you gave into what you feel, I would still overpower you. There is nothing you can do. I have already won."**

"I WILL stop you, Trigon," Raven yelled. "I will destroy you and stop you from causing any more harm to the innocent."

"**Like you stopped my servant from taking the changeling's soul?"** Trigon laughed. **"You could not even stop him, and there were five of you then. My servant could not even hope to ever come close to defeating me. Just how do you think that you will fare batter when you could not defeat him alone"**

"I will find a way, Trigon," Raven whispered. "I swear I will find a way, even if it is the last thing that I do. I will defeat you, and I will free Beast Boy. You will fall just like your servant did in the end. You are overconfident just like he was, and that will be your downfall. I promise you that."

"**True, my servant was defeated, but it was not by you. It was by his own foolishness. I assure you that I am far from foolish. After all, I would be a fool to rely on only one servant. I only had one in your dimension, but I have many more whose loyalties are without question in here."**

Far off in the river of magma, a claw breached the surface engulfed in flames. Raven heard the surface of the river break, and jerked her head in the direction of the sound. The claw that rose above the river of magma was soon followed by the head and body of a lizard. The lizard's entire body was engulfed in flames, yet no shrieks of pain were coming from it. The fires of the river were its natural environment. With no difficulty at all, the lizard was able to walk across the surface of the magma, straight towards Raven.

"**I would be shamed if you were to die by this creature's hands, daughter," **Trigon stated as his voice diminished. **"You are my daughter, and I know that I shall see you soon."**

The lizard reached the small, rocky island that Raven and Beast Boy's body were located, and slowly stepped off of the magma and onto the stone ground. The lizard's long tongue darted in and out of its mouth, allowing it to sense everything around it. The lizard cocked its head to the side as it sensed something that it recognized, and its eyes immediately began to glow black. Glaring at Raven, it slowly circled around the dark empath biding its time until it would strike.

"Okay," Raven spoke with her usual monotonous voice. "So, my father sends a flaming… lizard to slow me down. I don't know if I should be grateful or insulted."

Suddenly, the lizard stepped and faced Raven directly. Raven raised an eyebrow in confusion as the flame lizard inhaled deeply. However, there was not even time enough to be confused as Raven soon found herself staring at a large, oncoming pillar of fire. Out of instinct, Raven created a dark shield that encompassed both her and Beast Boy's body. Yet, even though Raven was protected from the lizard's scorching flames, they kept coming.

After thirty seconds of continuous flame throwing, Raven's shield began to crumble under the intense heat. It started as a single crack, but soon grew into several. Raven knew that her dark aura could only take so much punishment without shattering, and that she needed to do something fast. Out of desperation, she used her powers to allow her and Beast Boy's body to phase through the ground. Within mere seconds after their escape, Raven's aura shattered.

Upon hearing of its triumph, the lizard continued to fire a pillar of flames in the direction the shield previously stood before stopping. When it did, however, it was confused to see that its targets were not there. Its tiny brain had expected to see the charred bodies of its master's daughter and her companion, but there was nothing but roasted rock.

Raven and Beast Boy's body repapered through the stone ground several feet behind the flame lizard, completely safe from its fiery breath for the time being. Knowing that she could not fight with full force with Beast Boy in her arms, Raven reluctantly laid his body down on the rocky surface and turned towards the fire lizard. As her eyes glowed a heavenly white, a dark aura encompassed a section of the stone island that they were trapped on.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos," Raven chanted while using her powers to rip the section of the island from its position and into the air.

Hearing the cracking sounds of stone shattering and the voice of the one he was sent to delay, the flame lizard turned around to see the dark empath ready to attack. Instinctively, the flame lizard inhaled deeply preparing itself to launch another wave of fire at his target.

Raven put all of her willpower into her powers and commanded them to force the large rocky section of the island towards the flame lizard. The lizard let loose all of its stored up energy into its flaming attack towards Raven. Stone met fire in an epic battle for supremacy. Yet, neither showed any signs of letting up. Raven willed her rock to stand its ground, and the flame lizard seemed to never run out of flames.

Raven narrowed her eyes and lifted her hands toward the battle before her. With anything that was left inside of her, she shot a ray of dark energy forward, slicing through her rock, cutting past the flames, and straight into the flame lizard's open mouth. The onslaught of flames immediately ceased, and Raven allowed her rock to fall to the ground. Where the flame lizard had once stood, now was nothing but its remains were left. Raven had completely decapitated the minion of her father. Mere moments after the battle had ended, the flames flickering on the flame lizard's body slowly died out.

Raven let out a sigh of relief as she turned back towards Beast Boy's body and walked quickly back towards it. Kneeling down beside of the limp body, Raven cradled his head in her arms and held it closely to her heart. So much damage had been caused by her, yet she never intended any of it. Her father was after her, and he had ruined the Reaper's life as well as that of his sister's in the process. He forced him to murder so many innocents to train him to come after Beast Boy. He was only targeted because of her. If she did not feel the way that she did towards him, would any of this have happened? It was truly all her fault, but she could not bask in her own guilt now.

Raven pulled Beast Boy's body off of the ground as she stood to her feet, and wrapped her arm tightly around him. Concentrating on both of their bodies, the two teenagers slowly began to levitate off of the ground. Raven had absolutely no idea where to go or where her father was hiding, but she would find him if it was the last thing that she did. Suddenly, however, an ear piercing scream echoed around the entire cave. Raven's eyes widened before realizing that the scream was in a female's voice, not Beast Boy's. Nevertheless, she knew who it came from, the Reaper's sister.

Raven took off with Beast Boy's body in her arms towards the sound of the scream. She didn't know what o expect when she got there, but she could only hope that she would be able to kill three birds with one stone. One could only hope.

* * *

**Hmm... How did I get the internet back? Funny story actually. My laptop had, which I had no idea existd, a wireless internet on/off switch which was somehow pressed durring transportation. Needless to say, I feel like an idiot for freaking out like I did.**

**Some of you might be asking where my reviewresponses went. The answer is simple. I am lazy. Plese, do not think that I appreciate your reviews less. It is your reviews that keep me writing.**

To **LadyKnight:** Thank you for your praise. Anyway, on to the question at hand. How to get your fics posted. First, you must register for this site. t is free (although there are some benifits to paying for it), and all you need is an E-mail address. Okay. So, click register up near the top of your screen. It is right next to log in/ After that, just follw the simple directions and answer the questions that they ask you, and you should be registered in no time. Anyway, after that and you hve recieved your E-mail acticvation message, you should click Log In to log in. Once iyou are lgged in, you should be at a screen where they advertise their optional payment plan. On the left side of the screen, there should be a lot of options. ome of those options have numbers next to them. They represent the order you should follow to post a story. If you want to post a new chapter, then all you need to do is Document manager, and then edit story, but this requires you to have allredy created a story. That is basically it in along,one paragraph nutshell. Hope that it helped. **- Drew **


	6. Daddy's Little Demon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunately. Any views or opinions expressed in this fan-fiction are strictly those of the author, me. The latter statement is probably just a formality, unless I somehow work my love of all things Canadian **(GO CANADA)** into this fan-fiction. I like how my OC turned out, and I hope that there isn't anything like him allready. Everyone seems to really like my OC. No one is all bad. Sorry for my absence.

Please Read and review. Constructive criticism wanted

DO A HAPPY DANCE! I'm back, and I've managed to pull myself out of the slump that I fell into after I took that one week break. Yes, my break was only one week, but the two other weeks left me searching for my writing spirit again. I found it (obviously), and I promise I will not leave again for another six months or so.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Daddy's Little Demon.**

Cyborg looked down at the Reaper, on his knees kneeling before them. Everything was perfect, but then something happened. Something happened that only affected the Reaper. The Reaper fell to his knees just moments before, holding his head in agony. Then, something happened that none of the Titans had expected.

Cyborg stared at the Reaper in utter shock at what he had just heard. "W-What? What are you saying?"

The Reaper stood to his feet and looked the Titans dead in the eyes with his red ones. He was not joking. His sister's welfare was at stake, and he would do anything to keep her safe. Without making a sound, he mouthed the word "sorry" to the three remaining Titans, and then he was gone in a flash of light.

"This," Robin stated wide eyed, "isn't going to be pleasant." Robin turned to face Starfire and Cyborg with a worried expression on his face. "Okay, I'm going to take a wild guess, and say that Raven's father just ordered the Reaper to kill us all."

"I think that we all got that, Rob," Cyborg stated. "The question is, what are we going to do to stop him? I mean, if he gets his hands on his sickle, we are all pretty much dead. I get the feeling that when we fought him last time, he was only toying with us until Beast Boy showed up. He can go anywhere at any time. How are we going to compete with that?"

"I don't know," Robin admitted. "I just know that we have to do something fast. With his powers, it won't take long for him to search the entire tower. We just have to subdue him before he finds his sickle."

"Where is this sickle of the Reaper's," Starfire asked.

"While I was bringing the Reaper in," Robin began, "I left it in the…" Robin's voice trailed off as a thought entered his mind. "Nice try, Reaper, but it isn't going to be that easy. You'll just have to get past us to find it!"

Cyborg and Starfire gave Robin a confused look, but then their eyes widened as a flash of light left the Reaper standing behind them in the doorway.

"You can't blame a guy for trying, eh mate?" The Reaper smiled now that his sister's screams could no longer be heard by him. "Even though I don't know where it is, I will find it. You can rest assured about that, mates." With that, the Reaper once again suddenly disappeared before their eyes.

"Right," Robin sighed. "Split up! Find him and take him down at any cost! He cannot be allowed to reach his sickle! Titans, go!" At Robin's command, each of the three Titans rushed out the door going in three different directions.

Upon exiting Cyborg's room, Starfire took to the air, flying just below the ceiling in the hallways of Titan's Tower. Without trying to rationalize where she thought the Reaper might be headed, she just flew on instinct. Within seconds, she was in the common room of the tower.

Starfire flew to the center pf the common room and glanced around quickly, searching for any signs of the Reaper. Yet, all that she saw was an empty room, exactly the way it had been when she and Raven left it to meet with the Reaper in their custody. Yet, as she turned around to leave, she was face to face with the Reaper himself.

_llllllllllllllllllll_

Raven had been flying with Beast Boy held tightly in her arms for what seemed like an eternity. For the past few minutes, Raven had been wondering how it was that the scream she had heard sounded so close, yet she had traveled so far without any sign of solid land or the owner of the voice. Naturally, such thoughts were transformed to doubt in the teen goth's mind, and she could not help but second guess her decision to follow the sound of what she thought was the Reaper's sister's screams.

'_What if…,'_ Raven thought unsure of herself as she continued to levitate across the seemingly endless ocean of fire beneath her. _'What if Beast Boy isn't with or near the Reaper's sister? I would be in no better shape than I was when I arrived in this literal hell hole. What if Trigon wanted me to hear her screams? That would explain why I haven't come across anything. He is able to project his voice into my mind. I do not think that it would be too hard for him to project someone else's as well. That would mean that I am probably being led straight into a trap, or what is worse, completely in the wrong direction.'_

Raven glanced down at the limp body of Beast Boy, frowning at the sight of his helpless condition. The body of the emerald changeling had the same blank stare on his face and empty look in his eyes ever since Beast Boy's soul was untimely ripped from his body. In fact, the only indication that the body of the green teen was the occasional rise and fall of his lungs and momentary blinking of his eyelids.

The look in Raven's eyes hardened, and her resolve grew to unknown heights as a single thought echoed through her mind. _'What if he is there? I have to know. If he is, I will save him, and destroy anyone in my way. Especially if it is –'_

Raven's thoughts were interrupted as she caught sight of something that she had not expected. The stalactite infested rocky ceiling of the enormous cavern which made up the hell dimension her father reigned in suddenly stopped. That is to say that it no longer formed a ceiling. Instead, it curved downward, creating a boundary blocking anyone's escape from the enormous cave. Raven had reached the outer edge of her father's dimension.

In her mind, Raven half expected the ocean of fire beneath er to go on forever, but the wall now less than a mile in front of her seemed to disprove her theory… at least in relation to the direction she was traveling. For a brief moment, Raven pondered the possibility of this cave stretching out for an infinite distance in only one direction, but she had very little time to dwell. As Raven grew closer to the stone walls of the cave, se could see that they were not only the border to this hell dimension, but they also were temporarily the home of two figures that Raven could make out in the distance.

Unknowingly, Raven's heart began to race and it independently commanded Raven's body to fly faster than it had been which was close to impossible but her body somehow managed to comply. Although her change in speed went undetected by Raven, she would have commanded her body to do so anyway if her mind was not so focused of the two figured she was rapidly drawing near.

The figure on the left showed almost no signs of life as it hung over a small pool of magma seemingly created just for her. The figure had long, white hair which hung just below the figure's feet with scorch marks on the tips. Raven soon found that it was not only the hair that had been burned, but from the figure's knees down as well. Raven could see some resemblance to the Reaper in the hanging figure and Raven knew instantly that it could only be his sister. What horrified Raven the most, was tat she saw that the Reaper's sister's soul was not the only thing being tortured. She still had her body, and Raven could only guess at how close she had come to death by Trigon's hands over the years.

The second figure was one whom Raven had hoped against all hopes to find here with the Reaper's sister. Raven saw the transparent soul of Beast Boy with his arms chained tightly to the wall with glowing red shackles. Raven was close now. Just less than a minute and she would be with him again. Beast Boy's soul seemed to be more fortunate than the Reaper's sister. He hung above solid ground, which was one up from his companion. Beast Boy's soul showed no evidence of torture, although raven doubted if anything could leave a tangible wound on someone's soul. Yet, he looked like he was unconscious. The Reaper's words echoed in Raven's mind as she recalled his explanation of why he could not return Beast Boy to their universe, and she knew that the red chains that bound her love were the cause of his weakened state.

It was over. Raven's long journey was complete. The dark teen landed swiftly just feet in front of the rock wall that her Beast Boy was shackled to, and gently laid the body of Beast Boy on the stone ground in front of his missing half. Well, she was there. Now, all she needed to do was free Beast Boy's soul from the chains that bound him, and figure out a way to reunite him with… himself. Yet, even with her goal so near, she could not shake the feeling that she was not alone.

Of course, she knew that Trigon was somewhere in this dimension, but something inside of her told her that he was everywhere around her. However, she knew that sis she could accomplish her task quickly, a confrontation could be avoided. Yet, she made a promise to him that she would destroy him once and for all if he had hurt Beast Boy, and he had crossed the line. Whether he showed up before she freed Beast Boy or not, she would not rest until she had made him pay.

"Beast Boy," Raven whispered as she reached out for the transparent version of the green Titan. Yet, there was no response from Beast Boy's soul. He just hung there limp and helpless. No movement could be seen from the could of the changeling at all, and that worried Raven.

"Beast Boy," Raven said louder and more urgent than before. Out of desperation, Raven attempted to grab the changeling by the shoulders and shake him back to consciousness. However, try is all that she could do. Raven's eyes widened as her hand passed straight through her fallen love and collided with the rock wall behind him. Yet, it did not feel like nothing was in her grasp. Her entire lower arm which was encompasses by Beast Boy's soul instantly was encompassed by a familiar sensation. It was the sensation that Raven felt each time that she felt, willingly or unwillingly, the emerald changeling's emotions. It was the feel of the very essence of Beast Boy.

Raven withdrew her arm from Beast Boy's soul and glanced at the two glowing red shackles holding him in place on the stone wall. These were different than the ones that held the Reaper's sister. It was obvious that the Reaper wasn't able to transport his sister out of the dimension that she was held captive in because Trigon drained the life out of her by keeping her in a continuous state of near death. That was why her shackles were normal. However, Beast Boy's were different. Raven knew that they were designed to drain what little life the soul of a person had on its own out completely. They had to come off.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted, channeling all of her powers on the two shackles on each of Beast Boy's arms. Instantaneously, both of the glowing red shackles were engulfed in an aura of complete darkness. However, they did not stay in that state for long. Sparks began to fly as soon as Raven's powers came into contact with the dark energy her father had gathered in the shackles. To Raven's surprise and horror, her aura shattered loudly, and the sparks coming from the shackles ceased. Trigon had prepared for Raven. Her powers alone were useless in freeing Beast Boy, but she was far from about to give up.

Raven used her powers to chip off a hand sized stone from the rock wall, and gripped it tightly. The dark teen willed all of her physical strength into her right arms as she hammered the stone into the glowing shackle holding Beast Boy's right arm. _'I have to free him.'_ Raven thought letting her mind concentrate solely on what was in front of her, completely forgetting everything else around her. She brought the stone down again managing to will up strength that she never knew existed from within her. _'I've come so far to meet the impossible now.' _Something rose up within Raven while she struck the shackle again and again. It was something that had lied dormant within her for years now. Raven's cloak began to grow brighter. _'You're not staying here another minute, Beast Boy.' _Again she struck, and again more power come from seemingly nowhere. _'Not while I'm so close to the one thing that I've ever needed.'_ Raven struck again, and a small crack appeared on the shackle. _'Not when I never got to tell you that I –'_ Raven never got to finish her thought. As soon as she struck the shackle again, it shattered, surprising Raven who was lost in her thoughts and was not truly paying attention to the shackle. Instantaneously after raven snapped out of her trance, her cloaked reverted back to it's original color.

With one shackle gone, Beast Boy's soul fell towards the ground, but was held up by his remaining bund arm. Unfortunately, one shackle was not meant to support a person, or a soul for that matter, alone. Thus, Beast Boy's soul hung with his arm bent near the middle at what looked like a very painful angle. The thought entered Raven's mind that if that were Beast Boy's body and not his soul, his arm would have surely been broken. However, the knowledge that Beast Boy was going to be fine did not help Raven as much as it should have. Hastily, Raven gripped the same stone tightly in her hand and prepared to assault the remaining shackle and free Beast Boy as fast as she could. However, as she plunged the stone towards its destination, Raven's current weapon of choice became engulfed in a deep crimson aura, and Raven's attack stopped dead in its tracks.

Raven's eyes widened in realization, and she let go of the stone. The red aura around the stone roughly threw the round object to the ground, shattering it completely. Raven didn't have to turn around to know who… what was behind her. The dark teen swiftly spun around only to be met with the enormous figure of her father towering above her, his yellow eyes glowing with pure hatred.

"**Daughter,"** Trigon bellowed almost laughing hatefully at his offspring, **"what ever made you thing that you would be able to free him without me intervening?"**

Raven glared daggers at her so called father, but she did not dignify his question with an answer. He did not deserve one, and she would not waste her breath on him. The only thing she cared about at that moment was finding a way to destroy him forever.

Trigon snickered at the hateful glare his daughter was sending him. Her reaction to him did not make a difference. He had already won. It was just a matter of claiming that victory. With a sinister smile, he spoke again. **"The fact is, daughter, I let you get as far as you did. You see, the chains that bound that pathetic excuse for the object of your so called affections do more than just hold him in place as you have no doubt ably guessed. When both are attached to someone or something, they drain them of their energy. When only one is in place, as you have made possible, the subject regains part of his consciousness. Not enough to allow him to form a rational thought, but enough for him to wake up and witness your defeat by my hand first hand, daughter. Yet, that is only if you last long enough. You get your weakness from your mother."**

That was it. Raven lost it. Conjuring up every on e of power that her body and mind had, she fired beam after beam of dark energy at the sadistic demon standing before her while flying circles around him. She was not sad. She was not angry. She was not happy as she struck against the evil in front of her. She was everything. All of her emotions surfaced at once, lashing out against her father, and she for once did not want to control them.

Raven only cared about Trigon's defeat, and she was so intent on it that she did not even realize that an extra set of eyes had emerged on her once angelic face. She grew in size, and her power was amplified exponentially. Yet, even through her barrage of dark energy she sent at her father, he stood his ground never flinching. The mighty Trigon took everything that Raven had without retaliation. After all, there was no need for one. Raven would pay, but technically not by his hand.

Trigon watched intently as Raven continued to attack. She was faltering. She was weakening. She had always been weak. As soon as he saw Raven hesitate, if not only for a second, he struck. Calling forth his own demonic powers, two yellow beams of pure power shot forth from his eyes. Raven's mind was not clear enough to see or sense the attack and it connected dead on with her stomach, sending her crashing into the stone wall behind her. As se fell to the ground roughly, Trigon's laughs echoed throughout the cave.

"**Daughter," **he mocked, **"did you really think that you could stand against me? You are pathetic, as you always have been. Do you realize how close you came to loosing yourself to me entirely? Did you mean to offer yourself to me then, or was it just a feeble attempt to destroy your own creator? It is no matter any longer. I will admit that my plans were originally to force you to fall, but in your resilience, you provided me with an even better solution to my problem."**

Raven, emotions now under control once again, struggled to her feet. She sent a glare toward her father, but her eyes widened when what was in front of her came into her view. Beast Boy's body, surrounded by a red aura, was levitating mere feet in front of her, seemingly mocking Raven. "Beast Boy," Raven cried desperately as she tried to run to his limp form, but another two beams of yellow energy sent her flying back into the wall.

"**My minion's powers,"** Trigon continued almost laughing at Raven's week attempts to free the changeling's body from his grasp, **"although powerful, are quite limited. He is unable to use them on a demon, which is what I had originally intended for him to do."** Beast Boy's body was now levitating directly in front of Trigon's chest. **"Thus, I sent him after you once he was prepared. You are… were the only way I could ever be free, but you changed that. You brought me my solution on a silver platter. You brought me a body that would never fight back."**

With a sinister grin, Trigon's body dissipated into a deep, crimson cloud. The cloud quickly engulfed the helpless body of Beast Boy, and in a red flash, it was over. Trigon was gone. Beast Boy's body was gone. The form that slowly lowered itself to the rocky ground was neither of the two. It was a sick and twisted merger. The body of Beast Boy and the mind of Trigon both glared hatefully at the wide eyed Raven and laughed.

"Hello, Raven," the figure spoke with the voice of Beast Boy but with the pure hatred of Trigon. "I hope I didn't worry you while I was gone. I just want you to rest assured," Beast Boy's body's eyes glowed red and a second pair appeared on his brow, "that I will never leave again."

Amidst all of the horror, in a forgotten section of Trigon's dimension, Beast Boy's soul's eyes twitched.


	7. Raven Versus Beast Boy?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunately. Any views or opinions expressed in this fan-fiction are strictly those of the author, me. The latter statement is probably just a formality, unless I somehow work my love of all things Canadian **(GO CANADA)** into this fan-fiction. I like how my OC turned out, and I hope that there isn't anything like him allready. Everyone seems to really like my OC. No one is all bad. Sorry for my absence. You know, I hated writing the first two thousand words for this chapter. 

Please Read and review. Constructive criticism wanted

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Raven Versus Beast Boy?**

Robin ran as fast as his muscular legs could take him, not wanting to waste any time getting to his destination. Unlike the other remaining Titans, Robin knew exactly where he should go. He alone knew where the Reaper's sickle was. For a brief moment, Robin had thought of purposely strafing away from the room where he hid the sickle, but almost immediately dismissed the idea. The chances of the Reaper finding it at the speeds he could possibly search were too great. He had to be there to stop the Reaper, even if he had to stop him for good.

Robin made a sharp turn, almost sending him toppling over but he managed to find his balance before an unpleasant fall occurred. Already he had run down six flights of stairs, opting not to take the elevator to conserve time, and he was currently on his second hallway. The effects of exhaustion began to seep in, but Robin ignored them. Using every once of willpower he had, the boy wonder pressed onward faster each time he thought of slowing. He had to get there fast. He had to get there first. Everything relied on it. Everyone left counted on it.

Robin was close now. All he had to do was descend one final flight of stairs, and he would be there, and he would be able to put his plan into motion. Skidding to a halt, Robin impatiently waited for the doors to the tower garage to open. As soon as they did, he was off again. Not bothering with the stairs, Robin leapt over the railing and fell almost an entire story to the ground. Pain shot through Robin's ankles as soon as his feet connected with the ground, but as soon as he looked up, he knew that it was worth it.

The Reaper's sickle was still exactly where he had left it, safely leaning against his parked R-Cycle. Wasting no time, Robin ran to his personal motorcycle, and jumped into the seat. Taking the sickle in hand, Robin started the engine, and pressed the button to open the garage doors exiting the tower. The doors opened slowly, a lot slower than Robin wanted them too. Any moment he knew that the Reaper could catch up to him, and he needed to get as far away as he could fast. If he was lucky, he would be able to escape unnoticed, leaving the Reaper never to know where he was.

Robin's conscience kicked in as the doors fully opened, granting him a clear pathway. If he left, he would be leaving Starfire and Cyborg at the mercy of the Reaper. Sure, he would have successfully stripped him of his main attack, but Robin knew that that would not stop him. He could not just leave them… leave Starfire to the Reaper's mercy. He had to make a choice. Unfortunately, that choice was made for him.

In a flash of light, the Reaper appeared in front of Robin's R-Cycle, but he was not alone. With his left arm, he held the unconscious form of Starfire on her feet. However, in his other hand was a knife positioned along the young girl's throat. The reaper's eyes glowed red, but also were overflowing with remorse. Yet, he had to do this. His sister's fate rested on how well he obeyed his master.

"You're not going anywhere, mate," the Reaper said coldly as he glared at Robin. "Not by a long shot."

_llllllllllllllllllll_

Raven stood looking on in horror as the Body of Beast Boy, not property of Trigon, stared back at her with four glowing red eyes which resembled the ones that she grew whenever an emotion got too out of hand. Yet, this was not her. It was Beast Boy or Trigon more accurately. Raven just stood there as it happened. She could do nothing to stop it. She was powerless. Her father had somehow fused himself with the soulless body of Beast Boy. Without the essence of Beast Boy in the body, Trigon was free to control the body however he pleased, a luxury Raven never allowed her father to achieve with her. She always fought, and she always won. However, without a soul, Beast Boy could not fight back.

Trigon looked at the distraught Raven from the safety of his new body, and laughed maniacally. "I should thank you, Raven, or I should at least thank your hatred for me. If it were not for your utter despise of me and all that I am, you would not have provided me with this perfect vessel. It was your resilience that has brought me much grievance, but it has now played right into my hands. Now, my servant can free me from this retched dimension. Now that I am 'human,' nothing is left to bind me here. In other words, Raven," Trigon narrowed his four eyes at his daughter, "you are no longer needed."

"I am now fully capable of freeing myself without your forced assistance. Thus, you now have become a problem that needs to be dealt with before I am freed. I cannot allow you to even attempt to resist the destruction that I will bring to your universe. Of course, there would be nothing that you could do to stop me. You can to nothing, and you have no hope of even delaying me more than I will allow. Your attacks did nothing when I was in my original form, and I am even more powerful in this one." A section of the stone ground was enveloped in a red aura and raised to eye level with Trigon. However, it shattered as Trigon shot four yellow beams of power from his eyes aimed at the stone. "I have retained all of my powers and strength, as well as gained that of this vessel's."

Trigon went through transformation after transformation in Beast Boy's body. Some were normal animals of Earth that Beast Boy had changed into before, but some were not even of this universe. Trigon's mind supplied Beast Boy's body with hundreds of animals and demonic creatures for it to use in transformations. None of which Raven could have ever dreamed existed. With his point well proven, Trigon returned Beast Boy's body back to its original form, and laughed once again at Raven.

"Thanks to you, Raven," Trigon laughed evilly, "I am more powerful than I was before, I am free from relying on you, and I can leave this dimension with a simple command to my minion. Yet, why should I rush things? I have all the time in the world. Your universe will soon serve me, Raven. It is inevitable. But first, you must be punished for your pitiful rebellions against my control."

With a wicked smile across his face, Trigon swiftly lunged at Raven pushing the Body of Beast Boy well beyond its limits.

Unable to act, Raven just stood there wide eyed. She could not believe it. She did not want to believe it. Yet, it was all true. Everything that she had fought for up until now was fighting back against her. Everything that she wanted to save apparently did not want to be saved.

Trigon gripped Raven by the throat and held his daughter's feet off of the rocky ground. The demon inside the body of a beast glared at Raven with a look of pure rage in his four eyes. Yet, as his eyes met Raven's, he could see nothing within them.

Raven could feel Trigon's grip around her neck. She knew she had to fight back. She knew she had to get free. Yet, a part of her would not let her. After all, if she did strike back, she would only be harming Beast Boy. _'Is this what Trigon had planned? He took Beast Boy's body so that I would be powerless to stop him?'_

"Raven," Trigon laughed upon hearing the dark teen's thoughts, "what makes you think you ever had a chance against me at all. Did you not see as every attack that you launched at me did nothing? You even had your rage behind you and you did not even make a scratch. The only time that you ever had the upper hand was inside your mind, Raven. Even then, that was only you emotion in my guise, and you had help. You are alone now, Raven. I will make you suffer, and I will kill you. However, just as you are about to die, I want you to think of this. The changeling's soul is next."

A thick wave of black energy appeared in between Raven and her father, sending the demon possessed body of Beast Boy flying into the nearby stone wall. Needless to say, Trigon was not expecting that. He had honestly expected Raven just to stay still and accept her death. It was useless to resist, after all. Yet, she did, and it seemed that she wasn't about to hold anything back.

Trigon pulled himself to his feet while wincing at the pain Beast Boy's body ad been experienced. "So, you do not care for the changeling as I had –" Trigon stopped when he saw the look Raven was giving him from the exact same spot she had been when she threw him off of her.

Raven glared at her father as her eyes burned brightly with vengeance. "Get out of his body so I can kill you, you sadistic bastard!"

"Do you really think that I'm just going to give up my only means of escape?" Trigon laughed genuinely amused. "Being surrounded by humans has not only made you weak but stupid as well."

"Either get out now," Raven spat coldly as her hands began to glow black, "or I will force you out. I will not let you hurt him, and I will stop you no matter what."

"Raven, Raven, Raven," Trigon shook his head and laughed, now knowing without a doubt that he was right about her feelings toward the changeling. "Did you forget that if you ever lay a hand on this vessel, that you will only accomplish doing harm upon it? Would you really willingly do harm upon the one who means the most to you? Are you really that cruel?"

"Wounds I can heal, Trigon," Raven said coldly. "Besides, Beast Boy will not be able to feel the pain I inflict upon his body. You will, and it will hurt. You may have gained Beast Boy's abilities when you merged with his body, but you also gained his weaknesses. Despite Beast Boy's appearance, he is still human, and has all the faults of one. My attacks may have done little against you, but in your current form, you have made yourself very vulnerable. So, unless you want to learn just how weak you have made yourself first hand, I suggest you leave that body before I really get angry."

Trigon narrowed his eyes at Raven hatefully. "I will kill you before you can even get near this vessel." There was no come back from Raven. There was no more banter. There were no more words. There was only silence until Raven struck.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos," Raven cried as fast as she could, lifting another large section of the rocky floor from its resting place.

Putting all of her willpower behind the large stone, Raven hurled it towards her father.

Trigon laughed at his daughter's feeble attempt at an attack. With a quick mental command, four yellow beams of energy shot forth from his red eyes and collided with the stone encumbered in Raven's black aura, shattering it to where all that remained was a dense cloud of dust. To Trigon's surprise, however, Raven emerged from the dust cloud flying straight towards him as fast as she could fly. There was no time for Trigon to react. Raven came too fast, and she successfully rammed her shoulder into his stomach sending him flying backwards several feet.

In spite of being knocked backwards, Trigon managed to twist Beast Boy's body to land on his feet at the last moment. Throughout his entire existence, no one had ever attacked him like that and succeeded. Yet, one thing was for certain. Trigon was not about to let anyone ever do that again. He would make sure of that.

Trigon shot Raven a quick smirk before using the hollow body of Beast Boy to transform into a green cheetah. Faster than Raven had ever seen the changeling's cheetah form run, Trigon charged at Raven hell bent on ending the young empath's life. The demon was closing on Raven fast, and she had very little time to react. Out of sheer reflex, Raven mentally conjured up a black barrio if front of her to halt Trigon's advances, but they did nothing. Trigon saw them with plenty of time to react. Transforming into a falcon, the evil demon swiftly avoided Raven's barriers of darkness by simply flying over them. With the obstacles behind him, Trigon abandoned his current falcon for and morphed into a green wolf while still advancing on Raven rapidly.

Raven took to the air. Beast Boy… Trigon had the advantage on the ground. There were too many things he could change into. There were too many ways that he could avoid her attacks. And, by the looks of the green wolf's salivating mouth, Trigon was not about to hold anything back as the real Beast Boy would. Trigon had no quarrel with killing someone. Raven could not just stay in one place waiting for Trigon to come to her. A moving target is harder to hit, and she could not afford to get hit. Too much was riding on this battle for her to loose.

'_**Wake up!'**_

'…'

Levitating high up into the air, Raven launched attack after attack of her dark energy at her father, never letting up to see if she had hit him. Unfortunately, she never did connect with Trigon. As soon as he saw Raven's attacks heading toward him, he discarded his wolf form and transformed into a mere fly. Due to its insignificant size, the green fly was able dodge the beams of dark energy being hurled towards his previous position by flying between each attack. Raven never saw Trigon approaching, and could do nothing to stop what was to come next.

'_**Beast Boy, get up!'**_

'_Mmph. Five more minutes.'_

When Trigon was at a close enough range, he quickly flew behind Raven preparing for his assault. Transforming into a gorilla, Trigon brought both of his large, green fists down on the back of the empath, sending Raven falling while screaming in agony. The hit Trigon had delivered was not strong enough to do serious damage, but it was enough to cause enough pain for Raven to be left unable to regain her concentration. Thus, the real attack occurred. Raven landed on the rocky ground below hard. Unfortunately, she landed on her right leg, breaking her femur in two.

'_**Garfield!'**_

Beast Boy's soul's eyes began to slowly open.

'_Whoa! Dude, there's no reason to use my real name. I'm awake. I'm up.'_

Raven cursed loudly as the pain shot through her entire body. Normally, she would have simply called upon her healing powers to repair most of the damage done to her leg. However, this was no time for a distraction from the battle. Raven looked up to see Trigon reverting back to human form and slowly levitate down towards her, smirking evilly.

'_**Do you not see what is occurring? It will be too late soon. You must get free.'**_

Even though his soul's eyes were open, Beast Boy could not see much. He could not even lift his head to get a better look at whatever the voice was talking about. It felt as if all of the energy in his body had been drained. He was powerless to do anything.

'_I'm sorry. All I see is brown, but even that is blurry. I don't have the strength to look. Just let me sleep for now.'_

Raven did her best to crawl backwards away from the impending doom that Trigon would bring if he caught up to her, but it was no use. With only one leg, she moved too slow, and Trigon was too fast. He was gaining, and it would be only a matter of time before he caught her.

Trigon continued his slow descent. Victory was his, but it came all too soon. He wanted to feel the pleasure of killing his opponent in battle. Now, his opponent was injured and helpless. Killing raven now would not be pleasurable, but it would be fun. To prolong his fun, he levitated towards his target slowly, watching as the look of fear rose within his daughter's eyes. It was only the very moment when Raven would realize that any further resistance was inevitable that he would finish her.

'**_No, Beast Boy. You must look. If no, then listen. She is going to die if you do not do something.'_**

'_Why do you care? Aren't you always telling me to kill? Why do you care if this one person, whoever it is, dies?'_

'_**If it were anyone else, I would enjoy witnessing their death. I am you, in a sense. You would not want to see her die. You care. Thus, I am bound to protect her, whether I want to or not.'**_

There was no response from Beast Boy, and the voice screamed profanities in rage. Using ever ounce of influence he held over Beast Boy, the voice forced, with much difficulty, the head of Beast Boy's soul up in the direction of Trigon.

'…_Is that… me?'_

Raven fired wave after wave of dark energy in a final attempt to stop Trigon, but the demon merely laughed as he conjured up a red barrier around him which none of Raven's attacks could penetrate.

"Why, Raven?" Trigon asked laughing as another of Raven's attacks ricocheted off of his barrier. "Why do continue to fight? You are injured. You are weak. Your attacks cannot harm me. I will kill you. It is inevitable. Yet, you continue to fight why?"

"I won't let you win," Raven shot back. "I will not allow you to harm anyone else. I won't let you hurt him."

"Is that it Raven?" Trigon laughed. "You are willing to die just because you love the changeling. How pathetic."

'_She… loves me?'_

"Fear not, Raven," Trigon continued. "As I said before, after I kill you, I will kill him too. You will see each other in the afterlife, if there is one for you." Trigon smiled a wicked smile and his eyes began to glow yellow as he was preparing for his final attack. Yet, his concentration was shattered.

"G-G-Get… Get away from her!" Beast Boy's soul yelled at the top of his lungs.


	8. Enter the Beast

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunately. Any views or opinions expressed in this fan-fiction are strictly those of the author, me. The latter statement is probably just a formality, unless I somehow work my love of all things Canadian **(GO CANADA)** into this fan-fiction. I like how my OC turned out, and I hope that there isn't anything like him allready. Everyone seems to really like my OC. No one is all bad. Sorry for my absence. You know, I hated writing the first two thousand words for this chapter.

Please Read and review. Constructive criticism wanted

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Enter the Beast**

Robin's eyes went wide as he saw the Reaper standing in the doorway to the tower garage holding a knife to Starfire's neck. Fear took over his body, and he found it impossible to move his body. The Reaper had Starfire, and if he did anything, the Reaper would kill her. Yet, there was something wrong. Deep in the Reaper's glowing red eyes, Robin saw hesitation.

The Reaper remained silent with the knife pressed firmly against Starfire's neck. Robin sat on his R-Cycle just mere feet in front of him with his sickle in hand. The Reaper knew his orders. He had to kill the remaining Titans while Trigon dealt with Raven. However, he hesitated. For the first time since he was forced under Trigon's control, he felt like he cared about the lives of those he was sent to kill. Even though they were on opposite sides, the Reaper somehow knew that the Titans could identify with what he was going through. It was like they were the only ones who understood that it was not him that was evil. It was Trigon.

Robin raised an eyebrow at the inaction of the Reaper. With his powers, he didn't need Starfire as a hostage. All he would need to do is teleport his sickle to his hands. Robin would be powerless to stop him from doing that, but he did not. He just stood there, as if he were waiting or hoping for something to happen. Whatever it was, Robin could not wait for it. The Reaper had Starfire, and he had to get her back.

"You know," Robin began softly hoping to avoid accidentally triggering the Reaper's reflexes, "Raven's father is evil, and just like all evil villains, he is not against lying to get what he wants."

The Reaper eyed Robin in mock hatred. He knew where he was going, but he still needed to keep up his act. He had to do everything in his power to prolong this confrontation while still making it look like he was loyal. The Reaper still felt Trigon's presence, and if he looked on, the Reaper needed him to see that he was following orders. Yet, deep down, he still clung to the hope that Raven would succeeded.

"He does not plan on keeping his word to you," Robin continued. "As soon as he gets what he wants, he will have no further use for you. Don't you see that? Listen, I know you hate him for what he has been forcing you do. I know that he is using the things closest to you to get what he wants from you. You don't have to listen to him. Raven already convinced you to help her, now I need you to help us. Raven is fighting all alone to save Beast Boy, and it should not be that way. From what you have said, Raven cares for Beast Boy more than any of us, but that does not mean that she has to do this alone. Beast Boy was our friend, and that at least gives us the right to help her. You can help us. We'll defeat Raven's father and set things right. All you have to do is trust us."

The Reaper loosened his grip on the young girl in his arms. Robin's words had touched him. The message that he was trying to get across was irrelevant. The Reaper cared for his sister, and would do anything to save her life. Robin's voice revealed something similar about him. Instead of looking into the eyes of the Reaper as he talked, he never took them off of the girl in the Reaper's arms. Robin's voice wavered and faltered was he watched the knife in the Reaper's hands press tighter against the skin of the girl. It was obvious to the Reaper that just as he cared for his sister, Robin cared for this girl.

Now, the Reaper was faced with a different question. Originally, it had been 'how far was he willing to go to save his sister.' Now, it was 'is he able to force the pain that he had felt over the last three years onto another.' Robin loved Starfire, and the Reaper saw it clearly.

"I can see it in your eyes, mate," the Reaper answered softly. "I can hear it in your voice. You do a good job of hiding it whenever she is not in danger, but your mask shatters when she is. This girl, Starfire I believe you called her, you care about her like I do my sister. I might not be wrong in saying that you care more for her than I do my sister, mate. Now, I'll ask you this, if I were Trigon and you were me, how far would you go to save Starfire?"

Robin thought for a moment. He could have easily denied the truth, but there was no reason to do so right now. "I would go as far if not farther than you have up until now. I don't blame you for what you've been forced to do, because I would have done the same thing."

"Good," the Reaper said softly, but Robin still heard the regret in his voice, causing his eyes to widen. "I'm glad that you understand, and I hope you also understand that I am truly sorry. I have no other choice. I have to protect her." With that, the Reaper dropped the knife in his hands and pushed Starfire foreword. Without hesitation, he teleported his sickle back into his awaiting hands, and swung it down towards the falling Starfire.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled in desperation as he ran to her, hoping against all hopes that he could save her from her grim fate.

The Reaper's sickle grew closer, and everything seemed to slow down for everyone in the room. Inch by inch, the Reaper's sickle came closer to killing Starfire. Foot by foot, Robin ran towards the scene that was unfolding horrifyingly before his eyes. And, out of nowhere, a blue beam of sonic energy came into contact with the Reaper's chest, sending him and his sickle flying backwards.

Cyborg stood at the top of the stirs to the garage floor with his sonic cannon pointed in the direction of where the Reaper used to be. Slowly, he lowered his cannon and reverted it back into a cybernetic arm. "No way you're going to be killing one of my friends," Cyborg said coldly. "Not today. Not ever."

_llllllllllllllllllll_

Trigon swiftly turned around to face the direction of the voice as his eyes changed back from yellow to red. His attack had been halted. His concentration had been shattered by one mysterious outburst. Trigon had expected some new adversary to have invaded his dimension. Yet, to his surprise, the only moving thing other than himself and Raven was the trapped soul of Beast Boy.

"Interesting," Trigon stated quite perplexed at how Beast Boy had awakened. "I find it difficult to believe that I underestimated you, changeling. I cannot find a single reason or way that you could have awakened fully. Yet, you have some how. Most interesting indeed."

Beast Boy pulled on the one shackle binding him to the rock wall behind him with all of his strength, but no matter how hard he pulled, he came no closer to being free. "Dude," Beast Boy said while still struggling to get free, "I can honestly say that I have no clue what you are talking about. First, I've got this Reaper dude showing up at the tower out of nowhere. Then, he freaking stabs me with his curved blade thingy. Now, I wake up to see what can one be described as me on crack trying to hurt Raven. I don't know about you, but my mind can't make sense of all that right now. But, if you think that I'm going to let some freaky Beast Boy look-alike hurt Raven, then you obviously don't know anything about me at all."

Trigon laughed as he watched the helpless Beast Boy struggle with the remaining shackle with no hope of ever getting free. Seeing no threat, Trigon ignored the changeling. "It is no matter." Trigon turned back to Raven but still spoke to the dangling Beast Boy. "You may have awakened, but you still can do nothing to stop me."

'_**He is right, you know?'**_

"In fact," Trigon continued, "I believe that this works out better than I had originally planned. Before, your mind would not have registered Raven's death. You would have seen it, but the vision would mean nothing to you. Now, you will understand what you see as I crush her skull with my bare hands."

'_**YOU can't save her. You have done all you can by waking, but I must take it from here. I just need you to let me.'**_

Trigon began to slowly walk towards the helpless Raven. "Prepare yourself, Raven. These are your final moments. Die well; knowing that in all of your years of fighting against me, you have only accomplished practically handing your universe to me. Farewell, Raven." Trigon's eyes once again began to glow yellow as he was preparing his final attack.

"Nooo!" Beast Boy yelled as he helplessly watched on as Raven was about to be murdered.

'_**Set me free!'**_

Trigon smiled wickedly at the final moment. Everything had come down to this, and nothing could stop him. Suddenly, his concentration was broken yet again when the sound of metal shattering reached his ears. Cutting off his attack, he swiftly turned to face whatever had made the sound that distracted him. He swore that whatever it was would not be in existence much longer. Yet, as he turned around, he could see no one. There was nothing except the barely alive body of the Reaper's sister still hanging on the rock wall and the remains of the shackles that once held Beast Boy. The changeling was gone.

Out of anger, Trigon quickly spun around to finish off Raven before anything could prevent him from his victory. Yet, when he did turn around, Raven was gone. Frantically, the demon possessed body of Beast Boy looked around him for the escaped changeling and Raven. He did not know how the changeling had escaped, but it soon would not matter. He would be dead as soon as Trigon found him.

On the edge of the rocky landmass surrounded my magma, Trigon saw movement. It was too far a distance to have been traveled in the short time between the shackles shattering and Raven going missing, but somehow the changeling had done just that. Yet, what Trigon saw was not the changeling at all. It was something completely different.

Raven saw only a deep green, but she felt herself being carried swiftly a great distance in a short time. She did not like the idea of being carried like a helpless child, but that was close to what she was at the moment. Her leg had been broken, and her ability to concentrate to use her powers was fading. It seemed that she was truly helpless at the moment, and the only thing she could do was rely on Beast Boy, if she could still call him that at the moment.

She saw what happened to Beast Boy, or what he let happen to himself. The Beast took over his soul, breaking the shackle due to his change in body mass. The next thing she knew after that was being carried away from Trigon. The Beast was fast, possibly even fast enough to get her far enough away from her father where she would be safe. Eventually, she felt herself being gently set down on the stone ground. She looked up worriedly at the Beast, knowing what it planned to do next. With one final caring glance at Raven, the Beast turned and began to walk back towards the one who had endangered her.

As Trigon watched this new form grow closer to his location, his anger grew. Certainly this new form was just another transformation of the changeling's, but there was no recollection of it in his body. "How?" Trigon asked the advancing form angrily. "How were you able to break free from the shackles. They were supposed to weaken you, but you not only regained your consciousness, but you also broke free."

The Beast made no move to acknowledge Trigon's questions. There was only one thing on its mind.

"How were you able to interact with Raven in your current form?" Trigon's questioning continued. "You are nothing but a soul. You cannon affect the world around you, but you found a way. How?"

The Beast stopped a few feet in front of Trigon and glared at him, before standing on its hind legs and reverting back to the form of Beast Boy.

"And, how do you evoke the power of a form that you are not familiar with?" Trigon was now yelling at the changeling before him, but Beast Boy did not flinch.

"First," Beast Boy said coldly glaring at Trigon, "I think, therefore I am. I heard that in a cartoon once, and it strangely applies to what I'm going through right now. Secondly, that form you just saw, it is not a transformation I go through. The Beast is a part of me. Usually, we don't agree on what I should be doing, but right now, we're both on the same page on this one. We will not allow you to harm Raven."

Before Trigon could even react, Beast Boy was gone, and in his place stood once again the Beast. Beast Boy's alter ego towered above the demon possessed body of Beast Boy, glaring with eyes full of nothing but hatred. Trigon had hurt Raven, and now both Beast Boy and his inner beast wanted to make him pay.

The beast grabbed Trigon by the throat, and threw him as hard as he could into a stone wall behind them. Trigon painfully fell forward off of the stone wall and landed hard on the rocky ground beneath him. Pain shot throughout the body he inhabited as he struggled to his feet to face his opponent. He mentally cursed his new body before the situation the changeling was in hit him. Laughing evilly, he glared at the changeling in Beast form.

"You seem to have forgotten the situation my choice in bodies has placed you in, changeling," Trigon laughed as the Beast began circling his position. "I control your body, and I am far more powerful than you could ever be. If by some fluke occurrence you do manage to harm me, you would only be harming yourself in a sense. If you manage do defeat me, you would by your own hands be killing any form of a future that you may dream of having in that pitiful brain of yours. No matter what kind of existence you think yourself into having here in my realm, you still need your body to live once again. You cannot harm me, because you cannot harm yourself."

The Beast said nothing, but stood straight up and continued circling Trigon as it transformed back into Beast Boy, who just glared at his former body. "So, you're not just some freaky Beast Boy clone, are you?" He said more as a statement than a question. "That really is my body, which sort of explains why I am stuck in my soul. Or, am I the soul? Am I what makes up me? I'm not stuck in the soul, I'm stuck as it. I am the purest for f me, and… Dude, this is giving me a headache if I even can call what my soul has a head. The point is, you're right. I need my body to survive, and if that is my body," Beast Boy slowly walked up to Trigon, "I can't afford to endanger it."

Trigon smiled at his absolute power over the changeling. Now, nothing stood in his way. Of course, nothing could have stopped him anyway. He was Trigon the Terrible, the mightiest of all de-

"That is why I am getting it back," Beast Boy finished, "and I'm getting it back NOW!" Without warning, Beast Boy leapt into his body, bringing together body and soul once again.

Trigon yelled in pain and clasped both hands on the side of Beast Boy's body's head as Beast Boy's soul grew stronger within his body. Using every ounce of willpower that the demon possessed, Trigon tried to force Beast Boy's soul out of HIS new body. He had rightfully claimed it. It was his only way out of the dimension he was trapped inside of, and he was not about to give it up without a fight. Yet, this battle was a loosing one. Slowly, his strength began to leave him, but he never gave up. He fought until the final moment. After that moment, everything went black.

_llllllllllllllllllll_

Trigon awoke to nothing but darkness around him, but nothing but pain within him. He felt worse now than any other time in his demonic life. It was like all of his strength had left him all at once. This feeling of weakness was new to the _mighty_ Trigon was, and already he loathed it. Never before had such a thing happened to him, and he vowed to never let it happen again. Vaguely, he recalled the events leading up to the point when he passed. Out, and the more memories the surfaced, the more his rage grew.

Out of anger, Trigon slammed his fist into the ground, but realized soon after that it was not the fist that he was expecting. The last thing that he remembered confirmed that he was still in possession of Beast Boy's body, although that possession was in the process of being challenged. Yet, the fist that he had just used to take his anger out on the ground was his own, not Beast Boy's. This only accomplished further enraging the demon.

"**Blast!" **Trigon yelled at the top of his lungs. **"I have lost control of the changeling's body." **Trigon looked around in confusion. There was nothing around him but black nothingness. **"Yet, that does not explain my current situation. Where is this place?"**

"Dude," Beast Boy's voice came out of nowhere from behind Trigon, "your guess is as good as mine."

Trigon spun around to see Beast Boy sitting on the black ground. Yet, Beast Boy was not there when Trigon began looking around before. Even through his confusion, his anger took control of the demon's entire mind. With an enraged roar, Trigon focused all of his power and shot out beams of yellow energy from his eyes.

Beast Boy looked up and saw the attack coming for him, and transformed into a wolf to nimbly dodge it. "Dude," Beast Boy yelled after reverting back to his original for, "do you even care about what's going on around you. We are literally in the middle of nowhere. Aren't you the least bit concerned?"

"**I shall endeavor to determine the cause of this phenomenon once you are destroyed,"** Trigon snarled while continually attempting to attack Beast Boy. **"If my theory is correct, then that is my key to freeing my mind from yours. Due to what YOU did back in my realm, I believe that both of us inhabit a single body. That should be impossible, and this eternal darkness occurs. Your body seems to be rejecting both of us simultaneously, but when I force you out, it will be mine to command again."**

Beast Boy rolled to the right on the ground to dodge Trigon's latest attack. "So, all I have to do is defeat you to get my body back. I can't do that, but _I_ can." Grinning, Beast Boy allow the control he held over the Beast to slip once again, allowing his for to change to one that it chose. Thus, opening him up to whatever it wanted to do, and it just so happened to be the very thing that Beast Boy wanted as well.


	9. Come Together

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunately. Any views or opinions expressed in this fan-fiction are strictly those of the author, me. The latter statement is probably just a formality, unless I somehow work my love of all things Canadian **(GO CANADA)** into this fan-fiction. I like how my OC turned out, and I hope that there isn't anything like him allready. Everyone seems to really like my OC. No one is all bad. Sorry for my absence. You know, I hated writing the first two thousand words for this chapter. If you thought the BIG fight scene would be in this chapter, you were wrong.

Please Read and review. Constructive criticism wanted

* * *

**Chapter 9: Come Together**

The Reaper let out an angry snarl as he pulled himself to his feet. That last attack from Cyborg had caught him off guard, and had been dead on. If he had seen it coming, the Reaper could have easily used his powers to dodge the sonic blast. Yet, he had gotten careless. Nothing mattered but achieving victory, because nothing mattered to him but the welfare of his sister. All of his attachments to the Titans had to be forgotten. All guilt had to be once again set aside if he was to regain the sheer invincibility he once had. If he focused, he would be unstoppable. Yes. Nothing would be able to stand in his way, and all would perish before the might of the Reaper once again.

Robin rushed to Starfire's unconscious body lying on the floor. After the Reaper's attack had been halted by Cyborg, Starfire continued to fall. As fast as Robin is, he was not fast enough to prevent her unnecessarily hard landing. Finally reaching Starfire, Robin knelt down and worriedly looked her over checking for any damage. Robin glared at the Reaper as he picked Starfire up and cradled her in his arms. Strangely, the Reaper seemed to have been going through a mental conflict and had spaced out. Thinking it best, Robin took this brief pause in danger to carry Starfire to a secure corner of the garage where he hoped that she would be safe.

Cyborg eyed the Reaper curiously as he descended the stairway leading down into the tower garage. Something had seriously changed with him. Cyborg had heard the last bits of the Reaper's talk with Robin, and he sounded normal and calm. Yet, something must have snapped within the Reaper when Cyborg attacked him. The Reaper looked like he had seriously lost it. Reaching the floor of the garage, Cyborg slowly walked towards the Reaper, who was now just leaning against the corner of the garage laughing to himself every few seconds.

"Um… Reaper," Cyborg hesitantly began while raising an eyebrow as the Reaper laughed to himself again, "are you… um… are you okay. I didn't knock something loose in that head of yours when I hit ya, did I?"

The Reaper laughed sinisterly and looked up at Cyborg as his eyes glowed red once again. "You don't understand, mate," the reaper laughed. "I am perfectly fine, no thanks to you." The Reaper pushed himself off of the garage wall and began to walk towards Cyborg. "You tried to let Trigon kill my sister, didn't you? You want her dead! You tried to turn me against Trigon. You tried to make me betray him. You planted doubt in my mind, but I can see clearly now. Trigon can't be defeated. I've tried, and I have failed. I can feel him, you know? He keeps a small grip around me. I can feel him, and I know what is happening. He is in the midst of a battle, and he is winning like he always will."

Robin walked up beside Cyborg, having placed Starfire out of harm's way, and gripped his bow staff tightly in preparation for whatever the Reaper was going to do. "We offered to help you, Reaper," Robin said sincerely, "and we meant that. We want to help you and we want to try and save your sister. She is as much as a victim as you are in this. None of this is your fault. We don't blame you for anything. We just want to help you. Trigon is evil, and you don't have to be. Just help us, and we'll help you."

"Never again will I strafe from my job," the Reaper said coldly. "When I even think of betrayal, my sister is hurt and I cannot do anything to stop her pain but be loyal. I will not hurt her again. I can't willingly put her in danger anymore with false hopes that Trigon will one day fall. I…I-" The reaper looked away briefly with a pained look on his face before turning back to Robin.

"That was strange," the Reaper stated more to himself than the two Titans. _'What just happened? I've never felt this before,'_ the reaper thought to himself. _'It's… It's gone. Not like before, but completely gone. Trigon's hold is gone. It's not even possible, but I feel it. It isn't like before. He hasn't just loosened his grip. He's lost it. At least for now, I am free. How can this be happening, unless... no! It can't be because he is…'_

The Reaper's eyes widened as a sudden realization hit him. "Trigon is loosing. I don't know how, but he is loosing. But, no one can beat Trigon, can they?" The Reaper looked from Robin to Cyborg before he knew exactly what he had to do. "I've… I've got to go."

Cyborg was taken aback by the Reaper's statement. It just came out of nowhere. One second he was murderous and hell bent on making his loyalties know to everyone, and now he's got his mind on Trigon's destruction. This did not make any sense. "Hold on. Where are you going to go? We ain't done here. I've got some questions for you."

"Yes we are," the Reaper said softly. "I… I was wrong about everything. You were right. Trigon lost his grip on me just now. I don't know how exactly how it happened, but I think it is because he is loosing the battle he is currently in. I don't know anyone who can beat Trigon. Not even Raven has that kind of power. Yet, something happened, and now, Trigon is loosing. If Trigon is loosing, that means he can lose. However, what is more important is that if Trigon is not watching me or keeping tabs on me, then I have a chance to do what I've been tying to do for three years. I'm going to go save my sister." With that, the Reaper focused his teleportation powers, and disappeared with a flash of light leaving the two Titans extremely confused.

_llllllllllllllllllll_

Raven was alive, which was something she should have been grateful for. Beast Boy had freed himself from the chains that were designed to drain his energy, which was something that she should have been thankful for. For one brief moment, she and Beast Boy had been reunited, which was something that should have meant the world to her. Yet, none of those things mattered to her right now. They would have been the most important things in her life, if not for a singular… minor… detail.

"Ahhh," Raven screamed in agony as she tried to heal her broken leg. She had landed on her leg in the worst possible angle, which caused her leg to break completely. Fortunately for her, the utterly shattered bone had not punctured her pale skin. Thus, the wound could be easily healed… if she could first set the bone. Having someone else do it is easy. Doing that alone is the most difficult thing in the world.

Raven took a deep breath as she placed one hand on each side of her leg just above where she had broken it. Normally, a person was to have their bone set by pulling the broken part back into place. Unfortunately, that would require Raven to be able to bend her arms in an unnatural fashion. Thus, Raven was forced to do something not normally recommended. She had to push the upper portion of her bone to fit with the lower, broken portion. Ultimately, such an act could do more damage than good, but Raven had little choice in the matter. Something had happened, and not even she knew how to explain it. She just knew, deep down she knew more than anything in the world that Beast Boy was in way over his head. However, she had to fix her problem before she could move on to fixing his.

Raven took another deep breath and prepared herself for what would undoubtedly be the worst experience in her life. Slowly, just to get a feel for what she was in for, Raven put just a tiny bit of pressure on her leg… before suddenly falling backward and cursing madly. _'This sucks!'_ Raven screamed in her mind.

Raven looked over towards Beast Boy, or Trigon, or whoever Beast Boy's body was anymore. The last thing she saw was Beast Boy's soul going back into its body and then Trigon seemingly stopped struggling all together. Beast Boy's body had just gone limp, but had begun levitating a foot off the ground. Something had happened. That much Raven was sure of, but she did not know if it was either good or bad. All she knew was that she could not do a thing about it. As long as she was injured, she was helpless to save Beast Boy from whatever had become of him.

Sighing more out of dread than frustration, Raven reluctantly sat back up and eyed her broken leg once more. If she was to do anything at all, she had to heal her leg first. With trembling hands, Raven placed them once again on her injured leg in preparation for her next action. It is said that a person is incapable of doing harm on themselves unless there is something wrong with their mindset. Yet, for Raven, she had no faulty mindset to force herself to do what she was about to do. She had to fight through every human defense mechanism she had to do what had to be done. The dark teen closed her eyes and prepared for the pain that was to follow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, love," a voice interrupted out of nowhere.

Shocked, Raven took her hands off of her broken leg and jolted her head up in the direction of the mysterious voice. What she saw was something that she had not expected. The Reaper stood mere feet to the right of her looking worriedly at her broken leg. "What are you doin-"

"Let's save the chit chat for latter, love," the Reaper smirked. "We should really get that leg set into place, and don't even start off saying that that was what you were about to do. The fact is, love, that would have been all right if you were alone, but now I am here. I can do it quicker, I can do it cleaner, and I can quite possibly do it less painfully than you can alone. So, just sit back and… do you have something to bite down on?"

Raven shook her head and scoffed. "Not unless I acquire a taste for rocks."

"Okay," the Reaper held in a laugh as he looked around for something for Raven to use. "Um… here," the British teen carefully handed the downed Titan his sickle. "Bite don on the end there. Trust me, this is going to hurt."

Raven did as the Reaper suggested, and placed the end of his sickle in her mouth and bit down on it. She knew what the Reaper was going to do next, but that knowledge did not make her situation any easier. The Reaper knelt down and took Raven's leg in his hands. Without warning, he pulled the lower part of her leg out and into place with the upper part, causing Raven to scream out in pain through the end of the Reaper's sickle. Fearing vengeance from the Titan, The Reaper immediately retreated several feet away from Raven and teleported his sickle back into his hands once her cried had died down.

"You could have given me some kind of warning, Reaper," Raven scolded as she called upon her healing powers to complete the healing process on her leg infinitely faster than it would have taken naturally.

"First off," the Reaper began, "it's **the** Reaper, love. Why are all of you forgetting that? The the is part of my name. Remember that. Secondly, setting your leg would have hurt far worse if you had prepared for it. I did you a favor, love. Let's hope that you never learn that the hard way."

"Whatever," Raven scoffed. "Why are you here?" She did not know why she asked that. She did not care. True, he had helped her, but figuring out what happened to Beast Boy and Trigon was the only thing consuming her mind at the moment. Gratitude had to take a back seat.

"I'm here," the Reaper stated simply, "because Trigon is no longer watching me. I have no idea how, but for the moment, I am free of him. So, I've got two questions. Where is Trigon, and why is lover boy floating off the ground over there? That is just plain creepy."

Raven's eye twitched angrily at what the Reaper had said. "His name is Beast Boy, not lover boy, and right now, he could be in trouble. To make a long story short, both Trigon and Beast Boy are in Beast Boy's body, and his body has not moved since they both merged together. I'm… I'm worried about what could happen to him. Something is happening, and I have no clue how to stop it." Raven finished mending her leg as best she could. The pain was gone, but she would not be able to walk on it for a few weeks. With the pain gone, Raven was able to concentrate enough to levitate her body off of the rocky ground.

The Reaper watched as Raven struggled to get herself off of the ground, but his mind was elsewhere. It was not difficult to put two and two together to figure out what Trigon wanted with Raven after she had refused to give in to her hatred. Raven was useless to Trigon, but he wanted to make her pay, and Beast Boy's body was the way to do it. The Reaper guessed that Trigon had fused himself to Beast Boy's body to mock Raven, but somehow, according to Raven, Beast Boy's soul fought back. Then, it hit the Reaper.

"They're fighting," the Reaper spoke up suddenly looking at the levitating body of Beast Boy.

"What?" Raven asked confused.

"Beast Boy and Trigon," the Reaper continued, "they are fighting inside the changeling's body. You said that they both merged with the body. Obviously, neither have full control or he wouldn't be inactive like he is now." The Reaper looked at Raven grimly. "We have to prepare for the worst. If Trigon wins this fight, then he'll be able to force me to teleport him out of here with his new body unless I do something. I can make sure that that doesn't happen though. I can rip Trigon out of Beast Boy's body using the same spell I used to get Beast Boy's soul out, but if I do it now, he'll put my sister in danger and force me to fight against you both. Where is my sister? If I can free her and teleport her to safety, then Trigon will have lost his leverage on me. Then, we can all fight him."

Raven's spirits instantly rose, though she did little to show it. Before, she was lost and confused. Now, they had a plan, and it sounded plausible. "She's being chained up on that far wall," Raven pointed behind the Reaper. "If you would have looked around, you would have seen her."

The Reaper spun around, and his eyes widened in horror at the condition he saw his sister was in. "I'm coming sis," the British teen said under his breath. "Just hold on a little longer."

_llllllllllllllllllll_

The battle of the Beasts had not been going on long, but it had been going on long enough. Trigon the Terrible fought only out of pure rage which was unlike the intelligent demon in spite of what it was. All Trigon knew during this bout, was his hatred for the changeling. Yet, the Beast, in spite of its primal nature, was smarter than to allow its rage to blind it. It found every fault in Trigon's technique and every opening in the demon's defenses to take advantage of. With great struggle and sheer determination, the Beast was beginning to see Trigon weakening. In the beginning, nothing the Beast did seemed to harm the enormous demon before it. Yet, as time wore on, the Beast saw the merits of his work. Trigon was loosing.

Trigon roared as he flung his clenched fist towards the nimble Beast, who effortlessly dodged it by jumping on top of the demon's arm. Not allowing Trigon any time to react, the Beast charged up the demon's extended arm and put all of its force into a single punch to Trigon's face, sending the oversized villain tumbling backwards. As Trigon fell, the Beast leapt into the air, and used the power of gravity to propel him once again at Trigon's face. Just as the demon roughly landed on its back on the ground, the Beast plunged its shoulder into his head, and once again retreated before any form of retaliation from Trigon could occur.

Throughout his retreat, the Beast never took its eyes off of the downed Trigon, and to its surprise, Trigon seemed to stay down. No sounds came out of the demon's body, and none of his body parts moved. Perhaps the downed demon would finally stay down, but the Beast had to be sure. Slowly and cautiously, the Beast turned to once again advance on Trigon's position, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious with Trigon's body. Eventually, the Beast came within striking distance of Trigon, which was what the demon had wanted all along. Suddenly, Trigon lashed out at the Beast, catching it off guard and allowing Trigon to capture it with his enormous hands.

"**You foolish human,"** Trigon spat angrily. **"You stupid, pathetic excuse for a sentient being, did you actually believe that I could be beaten by one such as you." **Trigon clenched his hand tighter around the Beast, squeezing the very life out of the changeling. **"I am stronger tan you. I am more powerful than you could ever dream f becoming. This body is mine, and you are no longer welcome within i-"**

Trigon's eyes widened suddenly. Something had happened, something that he could not explain. The feeling was like nothing he had ever felt before, and it confused him. Still gripping the changeling tightly, Trigon looked down to see the blade of a sickle sticking out of his chest. Before his mind could analyze what this could only mean, the great Trigon felt himself being pulled. To where, he did not know, but it was not anywhere in the body of Beast Boy.

* * *

**Wow. Haven't done one of theese aftert houghts in a while. Oh well. This is just an FYI, this fic is coming to a close. I plan on finishing it in the next chapter, but do not quote me on that. I may require two chapters to do all that I want to to finish this fic out. Thank you.**

**- Drew**


	10. In and Out of Body Experiences

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunately. Any views or opinions expressed in this fan-fiction are strictly those of the author, me. The latter statement is probably just a formality, unless I somehow work my love of all things Canadian **(GO CANADA) i**nto this fan-fiction. I like how my OC turned out, and I hope that there isn't anything like him allready. Everyone seems to really like my OC. No one is all bad. Sorry for my absence. You know, I hated writing the first two thousand words for this chapter. If you thought the BIG fight scene would be in this chapter, you were wrong. Not as big as I thought it would be, but I know why and you will too soon. 

Please Read and review. Constructive criticism wanted

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: In and Out of Body Experiences.**

Robin and Cyborg both sat on the couch in the common room of Titan's Tower with confused looks on their faces. Neither fully comprehended what had transpired in the tower garage mere minutes before, but neither questioned it. The fact was that Robin's mind was not fully on the situation with the Reaper, and Cyborg's mind was concentrating on keeping Robin calm in the uncertainty that faced the Titan's leader. It took all he had to drag Robin from the medical lab, where Starfire now laid unconscious.

Robin's eyes darted from side to side frantically as he unconsciously messed with his glove. He wanted to be at Starfire's side when she woke up, and it killed him not to be. Glancing at Cyborg quickly, the boy wonder saw that his cybernetic ally had his gaze transfixed on the setting sun outside one of the tower's many oversized windows and nowhere near him. Knowing that this was his best chance, Robin stealthily slid off of the common room's couch, and slowly crept one foot at a time towards the door leading out of the common room. Step by step, his target grew nearer, and he could almost taste freedom.

Without warning, Robin was pulled roughly backwards by his cape back to the center of the common room. "Cyborg," Robin yelled angrily, "would you just let me go see if she's awake!" Robin's voice turned desperate. "I need to know that she's okay, Cy. I have to know."

"She's going to be fine, Robin," Cyborg said softly. "She is stronger than you know. A few bumps and bruises is no where near enough to make that girl stay down. Look," Cyborg put a hand on Robin's shoulder, "I can't say that I know exactly how you feel because I have never been in this type of situation where you have to sit back and do nothing while someone you… **care**… for is in this kind of condition. I know, however, that how you feel is normal, but we have to stay out here. Raven and now the Reaper have gone to fight Trigon, and we have to be here in case they come back. More importantly, though, we have to be here in case they come back injured."

Robin calmed down and stopped struggling against Cyborg. From the moment Raven had gone, he had know that her mission would be a perilous one, but it had not clicked in his mind until now that maybe Trigon really was too much for them to fight against. They had always come out on top in their battles, whether it was right away or eventually. Yet, this time, he was no longer so sure.

Out of nowhere, a flash of red light appeared on the couch in front of the two Titans. With hopes raised, both boys immediately looked down expecting to see Raven or at least the Reaper. Yet, who they saw was neither. A young, white haired girl, who looked to be around thirteen years old, was left lying on their couch. However, this new intruder was unmoving, and looked to have suffered from massive burns on her lower half.

"Oh my God!" Robin yelled out of fear after seeing the girl's wounds. "Cyborg, we need to get her to the medical lab, now!"

_llllllllllllllllllll_

Raven slowly levitated towards Beast Boy's floating body, ignoring the severe pain in her previously broken leg. Normal wounds she could heal almost completely, but bones seemed to be more difficult than they should be. She was never able to fully heal a broken or damaged bone. Nevertheless, she was able to do what she could, but a mere fracture remained. Out of fear that she might re-injure her leg, the dark teen did not dare attempt to take one step with her legs on her own.

Beast Boy's body floated a foot off of the rocky ground, but what scared Raven was that it was emanating a strange red aura around it as well as retaining the four glowing red eyes given by Trigon. Trigon was still inside of Beast Boy. That much Raven knew. Yet, she could not help but wonder if Beast Boy was faring okay alone with Trigon inside his body. Se had no idea of what was happening, or of the war currently being waged inside of the changeling's mind, but not knowing only intensified her worry. However, se was still Raven, and she had to force herself to repress the many emotions rising within her soul.

The Reaper ran back towards the floating body of Beast Boy. He had done what he had setout to do three years ago, but a part of him would not allow himself to rejoice so easily. That same part would not allow him to leave this dimension just yet. He was not about to leave someone else with the same grief he felt now that his was over. The Reaper would do all he could to help Raven save Beast Boy. Unfortunately, that meant once again stabbing the changeling with his sickle. Even though he knew that the spell he used healed the targeted body, the Reaper felt that Raven was not going to like it any more than she already did.

The Reaper stopped beside Raven's levitating form and teleported his sickle from the ground behind them to his hands. Hesitantly, he turned to Raven. "She's finally safe," the Reaper spoke softly. "She is free from all of this, but we are not. I'm going to have to stab lover… Beast Boy again. Listen. He will not feel a thing. I promise. He won't loose that much blood either. I'll be quick. I –"

"Just do it!" Raven screamed. "The faster that you do it, the faster we free him. I know Beast Boy, and I do not think he would care how much damage this does to him. He would want to be free, so just do it, and do it now!"

Sighing, the reaper gripped his sickle tightly and positioned it just in front of Beast Boy's chest. "I just wanted you to have some warning this time, and understand what this takes. I caught you off guard last time, and I just wanted to make sure that your reaction will be different this time around love." The Reaper chuckled slightly at his attempt to lighten the mood around them, but soon found that a glare was all that he received from Raven. Giving up, he opted just to get right down to what he came to do. "All right, here goes… everything."

Throwing all caution to the wind, the Reaper plunged his sickle with all of his strength into Beast Boy's body's stomach. There was no reaction from Beast Boy's floating body. There were no cries of pain. There was no gasp of shock. The only thing that happened was that once again, blood slowly began to flow from where the Reaper's sickle had punctured the changeling's body. Without any further hesitation, the Reaper spoke the two words which ironically Trigon taught him.

"SHINIS HELK!" The Reaper yelled with pure hatred as he searched for any sign of Trigon's power within Beast Boy's body. Suddenly, the Reaper's sickle began to glow a deep re, and the British teen knew that he had found what he was searching for within the body of the changeling. Knowing exactly what to do next, the Reaper began to retrieve his sickle from Beast Boy's body. However, this action did not go unnoticed by his former master.

"**Minion" **the voice of Trigon boomed inside the Reaper's head, **"how dare you raise your weapon against me! Did you forget that I control the fate of your precious sister? Stop this at once or I will be forced to destroy that worthless hindrance once and for all."**

The spiritual form of Trigon's arm slowly emerged from the green Titan's body, and a wave of red energy shot in all directions before circling the scene around the Reaper. The Reaper only pulled harder, ignoring Trigon's attempts to keep a foothold within Beast Boy, as well as the tornado of blood red energy now forming around them.

"That's not going to happen!" The Reaper yelled out of spite as Trigon's head emerged. "Look around you, you monster. My sister has been freed, and with her, my allegiance to you died instantly. I am no longer your minion of darkness, or your instrument of death. I am free, and there is nothing you can do to stop me from ensuring that you never get the chance to do to someone else what you did to me!"

Trigon's entire upper body was now completely expelled from Beast Boy's body, and more was being forced out by the second. Yet, this action did not go uncontested by Trigon. He had claimed that body for himself, and in his mind, nothing was going to stop him from completely controlling it.

Trigon thrust his massive right arm back into the changeling's body, in a final attempt to gain some kind of leverage over what was happening to him. With a massive struggle, Trigon began to pull his arm out of Beast Boy's body, revealing the Beast caught within his clutches. The Beast roared in anger and fought to free himself from his captor, but nothing he did achieved his freedom from the hand of the demon before him.

"**If I cannot have this body," **Trigon glared spitefully at the Beast, **"then I will allow no one else to posses it at all. You are coming with me, whether you like it or not!"**

The Beast continued to struggle as the Reaper continued to force Trigon's presence out of Beast Boy's body, but his efforts were useless. Suddenly a single thought belonging to the true Beast Boy entered into the Beast's mind, causing the Beast to let out an equivalent of a snicker. With all the force the Beast could muster, it roughly bit down on the top fingers of the enormous demon holing him captive, causing a shrill girlish shriek of pain to erupt out of Trigon's mouth as well as forcing the demon's grip to loosen on the Beast.

Taking advantage of its newly obtained opportunity, the Beast forced Trigon's now loosely clenched fist to open completely and allow him to slip from the demon's grasp. The Beast's instincts told it to stay and fight, but the voice of Beast Boy screamed for it to get back to their body. In the end, the Beast was left with little choice as Trigon quickly recovered from the Beast's attack and once again lashed out at his opponent. The Beast swiftly dodged Trigon's fist and ran towards the changeling's still floating body.

"**NO! You will not get the better of me again you worthless creature," **Trigon roared as he grasped for the Beast with both hands now, but as the Beast neared the body he once inhabited, he had one final trick in mind. As both of Trigon's fists came at the Beast from both sides, the primal side of Beast Boy leaped for its old body. Trigon was too fast, though, and he would have the Beast in his clutches in mere seconds. However, just as Trigon began to clamp his fists around the Beast, it allowed Beast Boy to once again to regain control and revert back to his human self, completely slipping through Trigon's grasp and into his body.

With one final pull, the Reaper thrust the rest of Trigon's influence out of Beast Boy's body. A huge cloud of red mist was instantly expelled from the changeling, and it sought its owner immediately. Trigon's spirit form angrily stood to his feet and cursed everything and everyone around him as the red mist encumbered its owner. With a flash of red light, Trigon's physical form returned to him, although he had never wanted to be in that form ever again.

"**Minion," **Trigon roared in anger, **"Before this day is done, your blood will be on my hands, and I will hunt your sister down as well. I will feast upon her flesh, and take delight in her-"** A large stone section of the rocky island encased in a black aura came out of nowhere and collided with Trigon's face, causing a mere grunt of dissatisfaction to escape his lips. Trigon glared with all four of his evil, yellow eyes at the thrower of the projectile, his own daughter.

"Trigon," Raven said hatefully as she glared right back at her father, "you should never make threats that you will never keep. You die here and now, father!"

"**You intend to kill me?" **Trigon laughed evilly. **"My former minion has tried many times to no avail before. He cannot harm me, and you are barely a challenge. You will all die today!"**

"I don't think so, Trigon," the Reaper spat. "I may not be able to harm you, but my powers will make it to where you cannot harm her."

"Besides," a familiar voice said calmly to the side of Trigon. All turned to see who, and they were met with the sight of Beast Boy now back in control of his own body, stretching as if he had just woken up, "you forget that Raven is hardly alone in this fight. I'm here too, in more ways than one." With that, Beast Boy grinned and once again transformed into the Beast, allowing his alter ego to take control for what would no doubt ably be a rough fight.

All were silent in preparation of the battle just waiting to begin before them. Trigon's eyes shifted quickly from his daughter to his former servant to the body he once possessed. All that he was connected to had joined to rebel against his might. However, in the massive demon's mind, they would soon learn to regret their idiotic choice right before they died. The evil demon's eyes narrowed, and all three of his enemies knew exactly what was to come.

"**I will be freed from this place,"** Trigon roared as he drew back his giant fist, **"but it will sooner be your grave!"** With that, Trigon called upon all of his strength to propel his red fist at his own daughter, Raven. Her father's attack was coming too fast, and she made no move to dodge it, but that was only because she knew that she was not alone in this fight. At the last second, the Reaper appeared in front of Raven and then vanished, taking the dark goddess with him.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, mate," the Reaper laughed from behind Trigon, who quickly spun around only to have a large green figure collide with his face knocking the demon backward as the Beast clung to Trigon and delivered punch after punch to the demon. "You may be powerful," the Reaper continued, "but power is nothing when you have no chance to hit who you are aiming to kill."

Trigon felt hit after hit delivered to him from the Beast, and what little damage it did only fueled his anger more. With a loud roar, the representation of evil itself shot his right arm at the Beast who still clung to his face. With the Beast focused on the attack, it did not see Trigon's counter coming. Thus, the primal side to Beast Boy soon found himself once again in the clutches of its enemy.

Trigon did not hesitate for an instant. His goal was to kill, and he was hell bent on doing just that. Focusing all of his might, Trigon the terrible flung the Beast as far out as he could towards the sea of magma that cursed the hell dimension he was confined to. The liquid fire would do his work for him. Rage had blinded the demon from all logic, causing Trigon to disregard any need for anything around him.

The Beast flew through the air toward his unwanted destination with screams of horror and panic from the true Beast Boy echoing inside the Beast's head. Without warning, the Reaper appeared on top of him, and the Beast found itself colliding with mere ground mere feet away from Raven, who was in the midst of continuing on their fight against her father.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled as she shot power from her hands at the face of Trigon. Trion instinctively countered with beams of energy emanating from his four eyes. Ironically, darkness met light in a battle that would determine the fate of the world, except, it was Raven's darkness that would be the savior of the universe if it were to win.

It took every ounce of will that Raven had within her, but she was able to keep Trigon's power from advancing towards her. She was safe for the moment, but she could only keep her attack up for so long. The dark Titan looked over at the Reaper and the Beast, who was struggling to get back on all fours.

"Beast Boy!" Raven screamed pleadingly. "Attack now while he is concentrated on me. Use his tactics against him, drive him into the magma!"

The Beast nodded, understanding Raven's plan perfectly. Before proceeding, however, the Beast also nodded to the Reaper as if to say thank you for its rescue. Without any further hesitation, the Beast charged at the giant demon before him. Leaping with all of its might, the Beast aimed itself at the red stomach of Trigon.

Trigon continued his attack on Raven with as much strength as he began with. However, he knew his daughter's strengths as well as her weaknesses. He could see her begin to falter in her attack, and he knew that it would only be a matter of time before the end of Raven. Yet, he had not seen the Beast's rescue, and he was completely ignorant of the assault the Beast was planning.

Suddenly, Trigon felt a shot of pain shoot throughout his stomach, and his concentration shattered as he stumbled backward. The demon's bellows of discomfort echoed throughout the cave, but they were soon quelled as Raven's unblocked attack caught up to Trigon.

Everything hit Trigon at once, and it got the better of the mighty demon. Trigon continued to stumble backwards towards the sea of magma. Struggling, Trigon eventually found his balance at the edge of the island. He stood on both feet once again and glared murderous daggers at the trio standing before him. **"You will not prevail. I will have my vengen-"**

Trigon's epic speech was cut fortunately short as yet another stone section of the landmass collided with the evil father's face. Yet, there was no time to cry out in pain for Trigon. The Beast quickly followed up by once again driving its shoulder into the stomach of Trigon, causing the demon to fall backwards into the deep sea of magma. Loud shrieks of pain and agony echoed around the trio of good as they watched the demon that once haunted them sink slowly into his own grave.

As the last remaining body part of Trigon sunk beneath the surface of the magma freely flowing around them, the Beast began to stand straight up as its form changed back into the human Beast Boy. "Score one for the dudes back home," Beast Boy sighed as he collapsed backward onto the ground in exhaustion. Changing into the Beast and back again took almost everything Beast Boy had in him, but doing it several times completely wore him out.

Raven smiled at Beast Boy as she walked towards his sleepy form on the ground. There were so many things that she had to tell him, but she knew that it was best for him to rest now. Raven knelt down beside Beast Boy and took his head in her arms. The dark Titan smiled as she watched the one she secretly loved fall slowly into sleep, …until Beast Boy suddenly flung his arms out groggily in celebration.

"And, score like five billion for us!" Beast Boy laughed right before completely falling unconscious.

Sighing, Raven looked at the Reaper pleadingly. "Take us home."

* * *

**Well, I aplologize for taking so freaking long with this chapter. This fic has become something that I love so much that I never want to see it end. Thus, I took subconscious measures to try and ensure that it would not. But, I realized what i was unknowingly making myself do, and decided to make it up to all of you by doing three fics at once (woo!). However, it will soon turn into two as this fic is coming to a close next chapter.**


	11. I Tried to Say I Love You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunately. Any views or opinions expressed in this fan-fiction are strictly those of the author, me. The latter statement is probably just a formality, unless I somehow work my love of all things Canadian **(GO CANADA) i**nto this fan-fiction. I like how my OC turned out, and I hope that there isn't anything like him allready. Everyone seems to really like my OC. No one is all bad. Sorry for my absence. You know, I hated writing the first two thousand words for this chapter. If you thought the BIG fight scene would be in this chapter, you were wrong. Not as big as I thought it would be, but I know why and you will too soon. Do a happy dance because I am doone! 

Please Read and review. Constructive criticism wanted

* * *

**Chapter 11****: I Tried to Say I Love You **

Free from the dimension her father was imprisoned within, Raven now sat in the silence the Titan's Tower medical bay provided. Yet, it was rare unwelcome silences that Raven actually despised. Normally, she would use this rare occasion to meditate uninterrupted, but the dark Titan found that it was impossible to concentrate as she waited for the unconscious changeling to wake from his slumber.

There was a small part of her tat eagerly awaited to hear Beast Boy's voice once again. But for the most part, Raven feared what she had set in her mind to do. However, no matter the amount of fear in her heart, Raven knew that she could never back out. Beast Boy had endured too much, and he deserved to know why it had been him. And maybe, just maybe, he could find it in his heart to forgive her for putting him in that much danger and dragging him into the confrontation with her father that could have cost him his very life.

Raven sighed loudly as she shifted uncomfortably in her metal seat, wondering why the chairs in the medical bay could not have been just a little bit comfortable. She looked on enviously as beast Boy still slept peacefully after being brought back to the tower and laid on one of the two beds in the medical bay, and she cursed her mind for thinking that the spot next to her sleeping love looked the most comfortable. Such thoughts had been purposely placed in her mind by a certain lustful emotion that had until recently laid dormant. Yet, as her unvoiced feelings for Beast Boy grew, the power that lust had over her mind did as well. It took consistent meditation to keep Lust's thoughts out of her mind, but Raven could never block every thought all the time. Every once in a while, one slipped through.

Swiftly, Raven jerked her gaze away from Beast Boy's sleeping form and roughly pulled her hood up and over her head, trying desperately to conceal the newly forming blush that erupted across her cheeks after a fairly… specific comment from Lust. The lavender haired teen thoroughly scanned the room for anything that could take her mind off of the changeling and help get rid of the blush she secretly wore. Eventually, Raven's eyes focused on the Reaper and his injured sister.

Raven could only imagine the pain the young, alabaster haired girl must have experienced due to Trigon's constant torturing. The permanent scars on her feet and legs would be an eternal reminder of the evil she had seen and felt for three straight years. The thought of the young girl's sanity passed through Raven's mind. She had suffered much, more than any human should in a lifetime. Everyone could easily see the physical repercussions of the mistake the Reaper made three years ago, but the hidden, mental scars might never be seen, but they would always be there. Raven silently hoped that the girl would recover, but she also acknowledged the possibility that that would be impossible.

Raven glanced up at the Reaper, who sat in a similar position that she sat in, watching intently as his sister remained unconscious. She could see the worry in his eyes and sense the doubt forming in his heart. The love he had for his sister was obvious to anyone who saw his expression, and knowing that alone would make them want to do anything they could to help him. Raven was no different, but there was nothing that she could do at this point. When she had gotten back, she used her powers to heal the Reaper's sister as best as she could, but it was not much. The injuries were too severe for even her powers to mend. The other Titans bandaged the Reaper's sister, and tried to ease the pain her brother was experiencing. Yet, nothing done could help. All anyone could do at this point was wait.

Raven furrowed her brow in irritation as a familiar sensation spread over her leg. With her left hand, Raven reached down and tried to dig underneath her newly acquired cast with her fingers. It amazed her how a part of her body that had never itched before was now screaming to be scratched after being concealed by a cast. Needless to say, the fact that her fingers could not slip beneath the tight cast on her leg was driving her insane. She could feel her frustration rising, and she knew that if she did not do something now, many objects in the medical bay would break.

"I need some herbal tea," Raven shushed the sentence out of her mouth as she levitated herself out of the chair and floated out of the room. After the door slid closed, several loud sounds of glass shattering from out in the hallway could still be heard within the medical bay, and that in itself was enough to force Beast Boy's act to shatter entirely.

A small smile grew across the "sleeping" Beast Boy's face, but it quickly grew uncontrollably wider until he erupted into a fit of laughter. The changeling rolled to his side and curled up to try and stop his laughter before Raven or anyone else heard him and found him out. Unfortunately for beast Boy, he had no idea that the Reaper and his sister were in the same room as well.

"So," the Reaper spoke without looking up from his unconscious sister, "how long have you been awake, mate?" The British teens voice showed some interest, but beast Boy could tell that his main focus was still on his sister.

Beast Boy's eyes widened as the Reaper's voice reached his ears. Quickly, the changeling rolled over to face his once enemy directly. "I-I… er… have sort of been awake for the last few hours. I've just been lying completely still since then, and believe me, that is almost impossible for me to do."

"Why, though?" The Reaper asked somewhat annoyed at the green Titan. "You can't possibly have a good reason to make Raven worry needlessly like that? Mate, you're an idiot."

Beast Boy lowered his head. "Yeah," he said with shame. "I get that a lot. The thing is that I just couldn't face Raven yet. I-I'm afraid."

"What could you possibly be afraid of, mate? The way I see it, you are more than blessed."

For a while, there was only silence in the room. Beast Boy was deep in thought, a rarity for him. He knew what he wanted to do, but he was still afraid of the outcome. "I heard Trigon say that Raven loved me," Beast Boy spoke quickly in a barely audible whisper.

For the first time since the Reaper had teleported them from Trigon's hell dimension to the Titan's Tower medical bay, the Reaper removed his gaze from his sister and looked up at Beast Boy. "So, you are afraid to face Raven because you do not love her back?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened in confusion. "What? NO! That's not it at all."

"Then what is it, then?" The Reaper asked having a hard time repressing his annoyance toward the green changeling. "Because if you do love her, then what could possibly make you afraid of telling her that when you know she loves you back?"

"Dude, that information came from the mouth of Trigon, who last time I checked was evil. Saying anything he could to get under Raven's skin probably is not beneath him. He probably just said that because he knows that isn't how Raven feels about me, and it would make her mad to hear anyone even suggest that." Beast Boy's expression saddened and his gaze fell to the floor. "Listen, the truth is that I truly love Raven. I always have. That's why all of my jokes are to try to get her to smile. I couldn't care less if everyone thinks that they're funny or not. I just want to make her happy."

The Reaper stared at Beast Boy blankly. He could not believe that these idiots that called themselves Titans ever got anything done when they second guessed themselves so much. He knew how Raven had always held her feeling for the changeling standing before him at bay out of fear that he would never feel the same thing for a half demon as she did about him. Now, it turns out that the very object of her affections has gone through the same thing longer than she had.

_'Idiots,'_ the Reaper scoffed in his head. _'It's like living in a freaking soap opera. Thank God I am leaving as soon as Julia wakes up.' _Deciding to ignore Beast Boy stupidity for the time being, and he once again returned his gaze to his sleeping sister. _'Get well soon, Julia. It's been too long since I've heard your voice, or your laugh. I miss you so much. I promise that I will never make the same mistake ever again. I'm done with my powers. All I want to do is make sure we live a good life from now on demon free. I promise.'_

Beast Boy had long ago noticed that the Reaper had stopped paying attention to him and had returned to worrying about his sister's safety, or he was at least thinking something about his sister. However, Beast Boy's mind did not stay on the Reaper for long. Like it usually did, it wandered back to Raven. He thought about her a lot, and he constantly joked around with himself that the only reason Cyborg ever beat him at video games was that he was thinking about Raven and not the game. It may sound like an excuse, but it was true.

Beast Boy rolled over and onto his back, still deep in thought. Even though everything was over, there was still much that troubled him, although he would never allow his fears to be known by his friends. He preferred to keep them to himself other than the brief comical expressions of fear he throws into his act every now and then. Those were not usually real, but what he was feeling now bothered him. He had a lot of questions, and he mentally hoped that he could find his nerves in time to talk to Raven.

Without warning, the door to the tower's medical bay swished open to reveal a silent, yet still quite annoyed Raven floating in the doorway. Her eyes glowed white as she concentrated on a small fork she was controlling to try and dig beneath her cast. Unfortunately for her, fate seemed to feed on her frustration and laugh at her despair. Annoyed immensely, Raven gave up and used her powers to throw the useless fork back into the hall and diverted her attention into the medical bay where she was met with a surprise.

Alerted by Raven's rather noisy entry, Beast Boy had forgotten about his rouse and sat straight up to meet Raven face to face. As soon as his eyes met Raven's however, the familiar feeling of fear swept throughout his body once again, and he instantly regretted not faking sleep like he had before. In his heart, he knew that he had to tell Raven how he felt eventually, and he pleaded for some sign that Trigon had not been lying after all. He could only hope.

A small smile crept over Raven's lips as her eyes met Beast Boy's emerald ones. It was not a very big smile like Beast Boy's normal toothy grin, but for Raven it was extravagant. It seemed like she had waited forever for any sign that his constant transformations into the Beast had not taken a permanent toll on the changeling, and now that sign had come, and in the best way possible too.

With that same smile still seemingly glued to her lips, Raven floated back to her chair next to the medical bed Beast Boy had slept on. With Beast Boy on her mind, the itch that plagued her foot seemingly disappeared completely. Slowly, Raven lowed herself into the unimaginably uncomfortably, metal chair next to Beast Boy, never letting her eyes leave his.

It seemed that Beast Boy's eyes were permanently locked on Raven's. Her beautiful eyes had trapped him now, and there was no escape, not that he as trying very hard to break free. As much as he thought Raven did not like him and that she would probably kill him for thinking of her the way he did, he had to admit that it would all completely worth it just to keep his eyes on Raven's just for a little longer. Just a few more seconds of silence and he would turn away… maybe.

Curious about the sudden silence, the Reaper looked up from his sister and at the two entranced Titans. A feeling of pure disgust filled his entire being as he marveled at how obvious the two teens were, yet they still both managed to hold some doubt of the other's feelings toward them. He could hardly believe that everything was happening in front of him, and that they still had not realized the love the other held for them. It was sickening to say the least.

The Reaper coughed loudly to try and get a rise out of the two love struck teens, but neither Beast Boy nor Raven awoke from their trance. The British teen's brow furrowed, and his disgust grew immensely. Giving up, the Reaper sighed rather loudly and stood up. "Yeah, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about, so I'm just going to go… somewhere else." There was still no reaction from Beast Boy or Raven, so the Reaper leaned his sickle against the wall and turned to walk out of the room. Stopping at the doorway, the reaper turned to take one last look at the love birds. "You two are disgusting." With that, he exited the room and the door silently slid closed.

The Reaper's presence was long since forgotten to the two Titans left in the medical bay, and none of his words reached them in any way. They were too entranced by the other before them to care about anything happening around them. Eventually, however, Raven came to her senses and realized just how long they had been looking at each other in silence. The pale goddess's cheeks dawned a shade of crimson, and she mentally thanked whatever higher power that existed that she had pulled her hood over her face earlier.

"Hey," Raven whispered, deciding to fight through her blush and try to get through what she knew she had to do.

The sound of Raven's voice instantly knocked Beast Boy's mind back to reality, and he quickly looked away from raven hoping that she would not notice the blush forming on his face. Yet, slowly his body drew his gaze back to Raven, and Beast Boy had no choice but to give in to what he had no power to stop. His eyes locked with Raven's again, and a small smile spread across his lips. "Hey," Beast Boy answered softly.

Raven raised an eyebrow from underneath her hood as she noticed the very distinct blush across the changeling's emerald face, and her mind began to race at what the possibilities of its meaning were. True to her name, Lust had some very lewd explanations. Love, however, was calm and hopeful as she suggested what she thought that it meant. In her heart, Raven hoped that Love was right. "Beast Boy," Raven said as calm as she could manage, "why are you blushing like that?"

The emerald changeling's eyes shot wide open as the realization hit him that he had been found out, and he once again looked away while laughing nervously. "Oh," beast Boy said while rubbing the back of his neck, "I-I was blushing. I must have… er… Raven, can I ask you some questions?"

Raven smirked underneath her hood at the very obvious attempt to get out of his explanation, and a warm feeling of hope filled her senses. "Sure, but don't think you are free from my question, though. You still owe me an explanation."

"Yeah," Beast Boy laughed even more nervously as his eyes now locked on the floor, "I know. Anyway, um… could you kind of explain to me what all just happened? I'm so confused. I mean first, that Reaper dude is trying to kill us, then I think I die or something, then I wake up and it looks like I am trying to kill you which made no sense, and then we're fighting your father and the Reaper is on our side. That's a lot to take in when I assume I missed a lot in between. I thought that Trigon wanted you, but he was in my body. Why?"

Raven sighed. She knew what she had to do, and no amount of hope could calm the fear in her heart. Yet, she forced herself past the fear, and she began her explanation. "Well, first off, you never died. You came as close as you can without dieing, but you never crossed that line. The Reaper merely ripped your soul out of your body in an attempt to fore me to loose control completely. When we fought the Reaper, I told you that it was because you were my friend. That… that wasn't entirely true. The thing is that out of everyone in the tower, I… I care about you the most."

There. It was done. She said it without saying it. T was the closest that she could bring herself to revealing everything she felt for the changeling, and she hoped that Beast Boy would be able to put the rest together himself. However, when she looked up at beast Boy with hopeful eyes, all she got in return was a blank stare, not any caring words or a warm grin, just nothing. Either beast Boy did not get it, or he was freaked out that a demon like her could like him. A tear formed in raven's eye as she thought of the latter, and she fought desperately to repress her feelings s that she would not look like any more of a fool in Beast Boy's eyes.

"Anyway," Raven continued while trying to hide her grief, "your soul was taken, but I wouldn't let myself lo-"

"Wait," Beast Boy interrupted with a shaky voice. "Just please wait." Raven did as Beast Boy asked, but she did so fearing the rejection that she was now convinced that would come. Beast Boy's mind, however, was running in circles trying to comprehend the meaning in raven's words. 'I care about you the most,' ran in his head over and over unstopping, but with every new time came one more ounce of hope for what he once thought only a dream could bring.

"Raven," beast Boy said still with a shaky voice, "I just have one more question. I don't really care what happened after that anymore, but this is really important. What you said has got my mind spinning, and as I usually do, I have probably have blown that last sentence way out of proportions. I don't know exactly how you meant it, but I-I can only hope that for once, my mind is right."

Raven slowly lifted her eyes off the floor and once again looked at the changeling lying on the bed in front of her. Hope had surfaced in her heart once again.

"You see raven," Beast Boy continued hesitantly, "I kind of… sort of… like you... a lot." Beast Boy swore that he noticed Raven's expression change underneath her hood, but he could not tell if it was good or bad. Ultimately, he knew that he had come too far to stop now. He had to finish, even if it… Raven killed him for it. He no longer cared. "I-It's become more than that, though. I-I mean that I really… really… er…That is to say that I truly and sincerely l-lo-" Beast Boy felt a hand on his halting his confession, and he immediately looked up to see Raven with her hood now down and with eyes shimmering with what Beast Boy could only describe as sheer joy.

"Come on," Raven as she pulled beast Boy off of the medical bed and floated the both off of the ground. "We're going out."

"W-Wait!" Beast Boy said confused. "Don't you want to hear the rest of what I had to say?"

"Well, you looked like you were having trouble, and I can guess where you were headed, so I'll just act like you said it until you can."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Does this mean you feel the same way?"

"Maybe. I'll let you know when you can finally finish what you were saying." With that, the dark teen opened a portal leading to the city and drug Beast Boy through.

_llllllllllllllllllll _

Deep in the recesses of the hell dimension in which Trigon was once imprisoned, all was calm for the first time. Every trace of Trigon or his many minions that he created were gone, or so one would think. In the middle of the sea of magma, the large, red arm of demon broke through the surface of the liquid fire.

**The End**

* * *

**Hey. After many setbacks, I am finally done. Woo. And, I get to promise you a sequel to this... eventually.**


End file.
